Sleep Over
by AyakaHeartfullbuster
Summary: How could she not realize, that she was developing feelings for her best friend nevertheless it all started because of a sleep over. And as Lucy's past begins to haunt her will Natsu fight for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn!" Lucy sighed in exasperation, as she was screaming at the sight of Natsu her long time partner and best friend was sleeping ang hugging her in a choke hold.

Happy woke up, startled from the noise that the Stellar Mage was making. Lucy did her best taking Natsu's arm from killing her. She could hardly breath because of the way that the Fire mage was holding her.

"Happy! Could you at least try pretending this once that you are on my side?" Lucy demanded at the blue flying and talking cat.

"Oh! G-good m-morning Lucy." Happy said in an innocent tone.

Lucy gave up and let Natsu just stay in her position for awhile. After losing count of emeralds in trying to make herself occupied, Natsu finally woke up from his deep sleep.

"Sup Luce?" The fire breathing mage muttered his voice still quite groggy from the sleep.

"Oh! Hi Natsu…" Lucy spoke. "What's the problem?" Natsu asked.

"And you have the nerve to ask?" Lucy screamed her anger giving her the strength to kick him away from her. She needed to steady herself, her heart was beating fast at the short encounter with the boy.

"Aw! Come on Luce! What's the matter?" Natsu asked confusion in his dark brown eyes.

"It's nothing." I answered back still feeling the nervousness of his nearness.

"If you two lovers are finished having a lover's quarrel, we should hurry to the guild, Erza is expecting us today." Happy said in high spirits at the moment.

"Wait a second! Did you honestly think that you two are leaving with no explanation?" Lucy asked in frustration. 'Honestly this two….'

"What explanation?" Natsu asked confusion filled his voice. I turned to him staring at him for any sign that he was lying.

"Nothing nevermind that…let's just hurry." I stood up and started to prepare my self for today.

"Seriously Lucy…you sure are weird." Natsu clarified with a teasing tone. "Happy! Do you know what she was talking about?" He turned to the blue cat who acted innocently.

"Aye, sir! I have no idea." Happy saluted the fire mage.

"So! Shall we get going?" Lucy asked fully dressed for a new day at the guild.

"You sure bet!" Natsu answered back giving her a thumbs up.

"So are we going to take a mission today?" I asked Natsu who was walking with a happy grin on his face.

"Err I'm not sure, what do you think?" He asked me back looking at me with appraising eyes. Happy interrupted us by clearing his trout.

"Seriously, were you even paying attention to Erza yesterday?" Happy asked his expression full of irritation.

"Wow, happy, I have never seen you with such face." I said feeling pity for the poor thing. Natsu just stared at us.

"Well you would remember, Erza said that we were to gather for an important announcement." He said trying under realize every detail of that moment.

"Oh! Right, Erza said that she had something important to tell us." I said remembering at last.

"Oh! Lucy, at least you remembered!" Happy danced around me happily.

"Yeah! I guess I should feel sorry for forgetting huh?" I asked him regretting my question at the moment, since Natsu was really that dumb.

"What announcement? Am I missing something here?" He asked pretty obvious that he was denser than a rock and really annoying.

"Never you mind, you idiot, let's hurry up! You know Erza she takes business seriously." I told the both of them hurrying at the moment.

(A/N)

Hello guys! I'm really sorry if the story wasn't to your liking!

G-O-M-E-N-A-S-A-I!

I am just a newbie around here! Please do help me! This story is all about Lucy and Natsu having sleep over party!

Please guys give me a feedback or a review!

THANKS!

Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

As we arrived at the guild, everyone greeted us with appraising looks.

"Hey, you guys are late." A familiar voiced spoke.

"Gray! We really are sorry, we had some complications this morning." I said nervously.

"Oh! And ummm… Gray! Where the hell is your shirt?" I demanded seeing Gray shirtless yet again. He had always had this urge to strip. He begun to take note of this habit because of his teacher who taught him magic.

"What a moron! Really." Natsu remarked at the cramming ice mage.

"What the hell did you say?" Gray asked Natsu who seemed did not care at all.

"Why! Do you wanna fight right now?" Natsu asked flexing his arms to a battle stance.

"Been prepared fool." Gray coolly remarked the Fire mage.

"Now that's it!" I warned the both of them. I didn't want to continue my already ruined morning day with their silly fights. And as usual they never even pay attention to me.

"Now, is there something I'm missing?" A dark and scarlet pitch tone asked calmly to the two mage's.

Fear suddenly overwhelmed the both of them.

"E-erza?" The both of them squeaked. The both of them suddenly linked arms as if they were the best of friends.

"What? Were not fighting right Natsu?" Gray asked Natsu, glancing at his direction. Looking for any sign of agreement.

"C-course not! We were just trying to play a friendly match!" Natsu explained nervously.

I was sure glad that Erza arrived. If she didn't who knows what desperate measures I would have used that moment.

"I am glad to see, that the both of you are getting used to each other's prescence." Erza spat the words at them as if it was the most approved action at the moment.

"So, Erza you had to say something to us?" Gray suddenly asked Erza trying to change the subject. Obviously trying to avoid everything that could lead Erza to notice their fake friendship.

"Yes, In fact I do have something to tell the 4 of you." She pointed the words at me, Natsu and Gray and Happy.

"If I may talk to the 4 of you privately." She exclaimed silently in a expressionless voice.

I was suddenly nervous at the news that she was about to deliver. Her voice gave away a clue that it could not be good news at all.

"As you can remember, I went to a mission somewhere in the northern hills," she paused for awhile as if trying to under realize each detail. "I went to a mission to help save a girl who was kidnapped by 14 powerful demons." She told us the story that happened during the her mission.

After her saying that adventure, I wasn't sure why she shared that to us.

"Erza? May I ask…why did you share that?" I asked her curiosity ringing in my voice.

"Yeah, I don't get it Erza." An impatient Natsu exclaimed.

"Same here." Gray replied.

"Well that little girl was really appreciative of what I have done for her." Erza continued.

"And that girl happens to be named Amana Hearthfilia…" Erza looked at me.

Suddenly everyone was staring at me their eyes in complete confusion. Silence remained for quite awhile.

"I don't get it…." Someone replied from behind me.

"Natsu…."

I felt really funny inside me… is Natsu really that srupid?

"You moron!" Gray shouted in his ear don't you get it? This Amana person is somehow related to Lucy!" Gray shouted nonstop, not even to breath.

Erza just covered her temples with her left hand. Obvious that she was thinking the same thing I did.

"I really don't get it." Natsu replied.

"How is she related to Lucy?" He asked yet again.

"Nevermind you idiot!" Gray muttered under his breath.

"So she just invited us to a sleepover to her house Lucy." Erza spoke carefully looking at my expression.

'I suddenly panicked…Amana, my cousin. My mean, snobby, and irritating cousin, invited Erza and somehow had extra invitation for the exact 4 of us. Could it be….that she knows.'

"Well Lucy? This really is your decision," Erza told me straight in the face.

"Well, sure if you guys want to go…" I answered absent-mindedly.

"So in other words were having a party?" Natsu asked excitedly.

All of groaned in exasperation. Seriously, Natsu is so annoying.

"So it's all settled, were going to this sleep over than." Erza finalized everything.

"AYE!" The others despite the dumbness of Natsu showed a bit of excitement in their faces.

"You guys mind if I walk for awhile?" I asked them half-heartedly.

"Yeah sure Luce! Let's go Happy! Let's prepare for the trip." Natsu pulled his partner along with him.

Gray and Erza left after a few minutes, also preparing for the trip 2 days from now.

'I started to get nervous, what if this was some sort of trick to get me back? I wouldn't know what to do if that were the case.'

After a few hours of worrying of the possibilities that could happen, someone suddenly opened the door of my apartment and quickly took me in.

"Lucy!" Natsu voiced out.

"Natsu?" I thought you were someone else.

"I just came to check you in." He started toying with my stuff around.

"Where's Happy?" I asked him, no interest at the moment.

"I left him with Erza for tonight." He answered casually.

"I'm so excited! Were going to a trip tomorrow." He said his happiness flowing out from him.

"Yeah me too." I answered him.

"Are you alright Luce?" Natsu asked worry creasing his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine Natsu." I suddenly stood up grabbing my stuff for tomorrow. Blindly reaching for stuff. I didn't notice it when I tripped over a pile of clothes that was scattered over the floor. I almost thought that I was going to fall, when two strong arms caught me in the nick of time.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked as he grabbed my waist from behind.

"Natsu! Thanks for catching me." I muttered.

He helped me to the bed and steadied me.

"Are you going to be fine?" He asked real worried now.

"Yeah, thanks Natsu, I wouldn't know what to do if you were not here." I told him honestly.

"Just sleep you idiot." He said grinning at me, I wasn't sure but I thought that I saw him blush before I drooped to sleep.

The next day, I was already fully packed for the great day, that everyone was so excited about.

A note was left beside my table from Natsu saying that he went home and locked the door.

I towed my stuff to the guild. As I approached the doors, someone suddenly opened them for me.

"Good morning Lucy!" A cheerful Mirajane greeted.

"Morning!" I treid to answer as normal as possible.

I saw Natsu and Gray fighting in a corner. The two intense in their battle. 'Seriously even at a day like this….they fight?'

"Morning Luce!" Natsu greeted me the moment he caught sight of me.

I waved at him hopelessly.

"So! Is everyone ready yet?" Erza asked who was fully packed for the occasion.

This was definitely the moment that I regretted this morning. But I guess as long as my friends will have fun I won't mind at all.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

Then as we took train, Natsu was already getting his motion sickness into action. While as every fleeting moment passé d made me worried at the possibilities that may occur. I just had a bad notion of agreeing to this trip. But were far to late to turn back now.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_I did not know what happened. I was not actually aware or sure, of myself, by the moment that we arrived at my hometown, we were to face something. A place where I was praised for my beauty, for my wealth and for coming from a well-known family. A place where everyone got jealous of what I have. Nevertheless, as I ventured toward the place, I would remember all kinds of unhappiness. Nevertheless, those things I can assure you are not to be proud of._

As I woke up, I saw Erza comforting the fire mage who was suffering from motion sickness. I seriously thought that Natsu is a loser. The cocky, arrogant salamander's weakness is motion sickness. I looked at the way Erza would casually touch the boy's face, comforting him. The way he was lying in Erza's lap. There was this feeling of calmness in my chest the moment that I would see his face that showed a lot of childish expression as he slept peacefully in the arms of the red haired girl.

Erza sensing my stare, and must have seen the way I looked at her and Natsu as she cleared her trout and spoke.

"Is there any problem?" Erza asked me not refraining from comforting the boy to look at me.

"Nothing!" I replied to fast for her liking.

"The way you stare at Natsu doesn't look like it's nothing out of ordinary." Erza replied with a smirk.

I tried to reply, but what can I say it was my fault for staring like an utter moron. It was a good thing that very moment Gray woke up and stretched his arms, yawning.

"So are we there yet?" Gray asked in a sleepy voice.

"Were almost there." Erza replied in a presice voice.

I suddenly forgot about my worries for a bit, as a new problem dared to make me more miserable. We were officially near to my cousin's house almost.

After a few minutes hell must be running after me as I went out of the train to take a one hour walk to my cousin's mansion.

"Oh damn! How long before we get to our destination?" Gray demanded looking at Erza who was walking idly with her arms across her chest.

"Be patient Gray, we are almost there." Erza retorted coolly to the Ice mage.

"Easy for you to say! Your not the one who has to carry all of this terrifying weight!" Gray complained, pointing at the four heavy travel bags that he carried.

"Are you complaining again?" Erza said in a warning tone.

By this Gray suddenly changed and fearfully said, "Of course not! This four bags are not heavy at all!"

I felt bad for Gray, after we went off the train , Erza made him carry all of her stuff. She would have made Natsu do the same but he was still recovering from his motion sickness, and Happy had to carry him unconscious.

"Hey! I think were almost t-there." I informed everyone nervously.

No one seemed to notice about my odd behavior.

And as I expected, after a few minutes of dreadful walking, we arrived at the place where we were going to spend our times for two weeks.

"Oh I guess here we are!" Gray said enthusiastically, putting the bags he held down.

Even Natsu who was unconscious woke up and stared at the place exitedly.

"Holy Fire! This place is humongous!" Natsu exclaimed exitedly.

"Wow Natsu, I didn't know you used those kind of words, that new.: Gray spoke, teasing the fire mage.

"Oh yeah? Natsu asked in a pissed off tone. "Wanna go at it now?" he asked.

"Bring it on Fire brain!" Gray spatted the words the same time stripping.

"I had enough from you two!" Erza spoke in a business-like voice.

"hahahah….So this is the famous Fairy Tail group that I was so excited to meet." A voice was heard from the flight of stairs that led to a door.

I stared at the owner of the ringing voice. This was a very familiar voice. The girl had blonde hair. Which was curled in a Vivian style. She was dressed so formally, and moved with graceful movements of an angel.

And as I saw Amana my dearest cousin, who was staring at me with a satisfied look in her face. Seeing her made my stomach flip.

" Your group Erza are completely a bunch of comedians." Amana spoke after looking at us.

"So Erza this is?" Gray asked Erza in a subdued tone.

"Everyone meet Amana Heartfilia, she was the person who invited us to her place." Erza said looking at both Gray and Natsu and Happy.

"And of course you would know her Lucy." Erza looked at me pointedly.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise! If it isn't my beloved, long-lost cousin, Lucy!." Amana said her expression beaming with delight.

A-amana! It's nice to see you again." I replied, to nervous to speak formally than intended.

Natsu just stared at one person from another, looking at me and my cousin.

"So you guys are related? Well you do look alike." Natsu impled looking at me.

Amana looked at the boy with a mixture of shock and annoyed expression. While Erza and Gray were suddenly looked like they were out of it. And I just stared at Natsu deliberately annoyed.

"Why is there is something I missed?" He asked looking at everyone.

"Natsu! Why are you like this?" Happy cried in disbelief.

"Nevermind that, leave it aside…please do come in dearest guests." Amana spoke casually motioning us to come in.

As the five of us went in the glorious house, we encountered a man trying to get all the things that we were carrying.

"Hey! What the hell, you jerk! Why are you taking my STUFF! Natsu shouted at the butler who looked confused looking at Amana his master for some answers. All Amana did was give a careful nod of her head and the butler took a step back.

"NATSU!" Erza said in a dangerous tone. A tone that meant that he has been ruining the reputation of the guild.

"It's alright Erza, you did not to be a leader today! You guys are here for a vacation remember?" Amana inquired, fluttering with her dress.

She directed us to a room which looked like a living room. The only thing that proved that true was the couch. Without it looked like a big house.

This surprised me since I accustomed to this kind of rooms, but yet again I was gone for a long time. _Long time gone, and enough to heal._ I reminded myself.

I begun to sit in a couch as Amana instructed us, while she prepared a few things. Sighed to myself thinking of the memories that I had here. The place was renovated, there were a few places that I did not recognized.

The silence bothered me, as I looked around and saw the four of them still in the entrance door. All looking as if they were electrified badly.

"Is there any problem?" I asked them curious and worried at their faces they showed.

"This is actually a room?" Gray asked sarcastically.

Erza regained herself, while the three others remained like stones to their feet.

_I guess this was to much for them. _I thought idly to myself.

Then suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "May I come in?"

At those words I remembered the old times when I used to be speak to like that whiule in a room at the Heartfilia's residence. Where my royal maids will call out to me. I replied in a very casual voice.

"Come in." I answered. The girl went in snd curtsied. I nodded at her like I would usually do to my maids.

"The milady has asked me to take all of your belongings, and will be put to your personal rooms." The girl in a formal madi dress informed us.

"Carry on." I spoke formally at her stake.

As the girl took our staff, I was curious because it seemed that Natsu did not even bother complain of someone stealing his stuff. I looked at them and them and there they was giving me the odd look again.

The maid left and asked as if we would be needing anything else. No one answered, so I clarified it for them.

"No that it would be all." I clarified with her.

"Please do call me, if you would need anything." And with that she gave us a last curtsy and left the room.

I looked at everyone and the moment I did, they were all looking at me.

"What?" I demanded him.

This time it was Natsu who regained himself first,

"Lucy! Is that you?" Natsu asked me looking at me as if I had dirt somewhere.

"Of course it's me." I told him frustratedly.

"You spoke like a princess!" Happy spoke out in disbelief.

_I did what? Spoke like a princess? I was not aware of that._

"Well she did used to be a princess." Erza clarified everything.

"Well okay." Everyone stated with glum expressions.

We waited at that room for a very long time until finally, at last, Amana appeared wearing a different set of dress.

"I am deeply sorry for making you wait everyone." She said in a sweet voice.

"It's alright." Me and Erza said at the same time.

"So what is our activity?" Gray asked the blonde.

"I'm happy you asked that friend, but first of all we must introduce ourselves first." She said in a business like voice.

No one seemed to object at the idea so we started.

"Okay I will go first." Erza spoke.

" I am Erza Scarlet pleasure to be with everyone." Erza spoke with confidence.

Then went Gray.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you." He implied this to Amana.

Then I started.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia pleasure to be with you." I flinched when I said my name, upon letting Amana hear it.

Amana stared at me for a long time, than motioned Natsu and Happy to go next.

"I am Natsu Dragoneel and this is Happy." Natsu introduced Happy for himself.

"Okay and I am Amana Theonasia Amelia Heartfilia." She stated to everyone in the room.

"So now that we have formally introduced ourselves, we should start." She said excitement suddenly filling her jade-green-eyes.

"Our first activity would be, to tell something about ourselves." She motioned us to follow her.

We were lead to a place where the room was as not as appealing and big as the other one. It almost looked like it was not part of the whole structure. It was small, and looked like an ordinary room.

Amana looked at our expressions and assumed that we had the same thought about the room which did not look all the shiny, spacious rooms.

"Well…since we are going to have a sleepover, I intended the room to look like an ordinary room, so that you guys will get comfortable…." No one was even complementing the place.

"Is it to much perhaps?" Amana asked in a subtle voice, biting down her lower lip.

"Of course not! It's absolutely perfect." Erza complimented.

Everyone agreed with her. Even I thought the room was fantastic.

"Anyways back to our activity…right! I have here papers of numberings. Whoever gets the star will go first, agreed?" She quietly passed the boc full of papers.

Everyone got there's and surprisingly, Gray got the first star.

"So Mr. Gray, tell us something about yourself." Amana instructed at the confused and defeated look in Gray's eyes.

"Right." Gray sighed in defeat.

"Well I am 17 years old…" He started to spit out details.

And this is the whole thing that happened.

Amana: Hve you ever had your first kiss?

Gray: ummm… not yet.

Amana: Do you have a crush?

Gray: Y-yes.

Amana: Your guild?

Gray: Yes.

Amana looked at the Ice mage contentedly, delighted that he was not lying and was being honest.

I looked at Gray was getting edgier than edgy, his face slight pink.

"Oh I thinkI have been pushing you to over…" Amana said chuckling at the boy.

"So next person to get the star…" She muttered to herself.

And by some ridiculous instant, the moment I picked a paper and opened it to reveal a star across it.

"So I guess you have the star cousin?" Amana asked viciously.

"I think so." I said nervously, _I didn't like what Amana was about to ask me, I had a very bad feeling. I was absolutely sure that it was something personal._

"So start by introducing yourself Lucy." Erza said trying to encourage and help me in case she thought that I was just too nervous.

Hello! Minna! :D

I'm sorry for taking time to update!

I am really glad for those who read my story so far.

I thank everyone for making a review, and for all those who sent me messages!

So I present you

CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

_It's been awhile, since I dreamt in the presence of a crowd. It gave me a sense of clarity, peace and comfort. I was lying on a patch of grass, the wind slowly creeping up to my face. And as I opened my eyes, I saw the beauty that enwrapped around my surroundings. It was clearly summer. "Lucy! What are you doing, lying there?" I looked at my back and saw a little girl, wearing a pink lace dress. And as I thought that she was calling out to me, I asked. "Who are you?" and the little girl didn't answer me. She was talking to another little girl. She was wearing same lace dress, except it was silky, and the color was different shades of blue. The lithe girl answered the girl with the pink dress, "I'm coming, Amana!" in a careful voice. I stared at the two little girls in awe. And it came to me, of course those two girls were me and Amana. We were little then, we used to play in the garden whenever her mother will come and visit us in our mansion. We did all sorts of things, she was practically even my sister. But that changed, as we grew up. Clearly "Nothing lasts forever." As I looked at my memories in content, the view of the fragments of my memory were slowly fading. Someone was shaking me gently awake from my own world._

"Lucy, are you alright?" a voice intended to me, spoke.

I heard voices, each one of them calling out to me. There was only one voice that I didn't hear at that moment. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw my friends and Amana, looking at me worriedly. Although Amana certainly did not look worried.

"Hey, she's awake!" Natsu called out to the others as I felt his arms around me.

"Lucy!" they all called out in synchronization.

I looked at each one's of their faces, all of them grinning at m e as I did. I didn't understand at all, why did I pass out in the middle of the game? Why was I painfully reminded of my memories when my mother was still alive, and when me and Amana were still in good terms.

"Are you alright? You gave us a shock passing out in the middle of the game." Erza questioned, worry in her features.

I stood up in the awkward position that Natsu held me, and brushed my hair away from my face to look at everyone and told them, "I'm sorry everyone, I didn't know what happened. I felt sleepy and umm…I'm fine." I stammered exhaustedly. I felt so tired even though I got to rest for awhile.

"Are you really, okay?" Happy asked me with the softest tone he can manage.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, not sure if I was after the headache that I sprunged up at the back of my head.

"Cousin-dear, you shouldn't be all brave now. You may rest in your room." Amana suggested with haughty looks, getting the maids attention to escort me.

"Okay, I guess I do feel a bit funny." I admitted, looking at Amana with gratitude.

The maids came to my aid to help me get up. And everyone was looking at me with worry. "Seriously guys, I'll be fine! I just need some rest." I reassured them.

"I'll go with you!" Happy volunteered flying to my side.

"Take care, Lucy! Make sure you're okay so you can eat dinner later." Natsu called up to me. I just gave a small nod with a smile and followed my escorts to the room.

And as we walked towards the banisters, we arrived shortly to my respected room. Amana told us awhile ago that we all had our own rooms, much to my relief. The maids opened the two-door style, and gave way for me and Happy. They told us to call them if we did need anything, as they left.

"Gosh!" I sighed in relief as I recklessly laid in one of the beds.

"Lucy, now you can sleep, and get some rest." Happy replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, so what do you plan doing here?" I asked Happy, and slowly by slowly the pain in my head wasn't that painful like awhile ago.

"Hang-out? Or maybe sleep." Happy said lying beside me.

"Okay, let's get some sleep, Happy!" I ordered in a joking manner.

"Aye…" Happy replied as he slowly fell asleep.

I contently drifted to a peaceful slumber as I took in the comfort of the softness of the bed.

_And as I fell asleep, someone was trying to talk to me. Telling me to remember my past. I tried to call out to the voice and ask what I should remember. When suddenly a painful noise was heard in the background telling me to forget what the first voice said. I was confused, and shocked at the image I saw. I saw twins, both tall and wearing scary-looking hoods. I screamed and tried to run away, as something slapped me in the face ,and turned me back to reality._

"Lucy, are you awake?" Happy said, lying at my face trying to slap me with his wings.

"HAPPY! Do you mind stopping that?" I successfully managing the words, gasping for air.

"Whoops, sorry for waking you up Lucy." Happy said looking at with his big-round eyes. "I just heard you screaming, so I woke up, I thought you might be having a nightmare or something." Happy replied innocently.

"No kidding, that was some nightmare." I replied, as I felt sweat pour down my body.

"Why are you sweating?" Happy asked.

"It's nothing, I'll just get some glass of water or something." I told him, as I swiftly got down the queen-size bed.

"Okay, Lucy do you mind if I go with you?" Happy asked with the same soft voice earlier.

"Yeah, sure I guess." I didn't know what to reply to him at the moment.

The both of us headed for the door, and searched in vain for the kitchen. So many things changed in the mansion that I can hardly remember where the kitchen was. We saw a door that looked like nothing from the doors of the concrete.

"Happy! What do you think this door leads?" I asked him, asking for some support.

"I don't know, Lucy. Maybe a secret passage." He suggested flying to my side.

"Hmmm…I wonder." I grabbed the door-knob and slowly turned it and pushed the heavy door. The door opened, leading to a pile of stairs.

"Happy, let's go!" ordering the cat to follow my lead.

"Umm…Lucy, I don't think this is a good idea. We could get lost in the middle og=f the night.." Happy squabbled nonsense.

"Come no, Happy! It's not even dark outside yet!" I told him pleading with my voice.

"Alright, but just check okay?" Happy inquired looking for some sign that I was keeping my promise.

"Yeah, I promise!" smiling at him, showing my teethe.

As we climbed down the stairs, it seems to be getting darker. But not that dark to mess with our sight. And as we reached the very last plight of stairs, we heard voices. Not any conversation where you'll find someone chatting. But arguing voices instead. I heard Happy's heartbeat tudding fast in his chest, or was it mine?

"You IDIOT! You SIMPLETON!" an angry voice echoed the small space that allowed the room to fill.

And as we descended down fully the stairs, we saw tw-three people arguing. Well only one was actually arguing. The two people who weren't discussing in such loud voice were just looking at the girl. The three of them were hardly noticeable since the three of them were crowded in the dark space that allowed them to fill.

"We will not fail again." The guy with the green hood answered, his voice arose like the dead.

"You better make sure! Don't fail again. You weren't suppose to contact her when she was with her friends!" The girl screamed, walking around the hooded boys that didn't seem to have life in them.

"And you!" The girl said looking at the boy with the red hood. "You almost destroyed my plans!" Grabbing the boy's chin and looking at him squarely. The boy didn't react to that, and kept looking at some distance. Time passed by and my palms were getting sweaty.

"Like we said, we will not fail again, right Azriel?" The guy with the green hood reached out and held a long-stick.

"Yes, oni-chan." The guy called "Azriel" said.

"Oh my GOSH! Who are these people Lucy?" Happy asked looking from above me.

"I don't know, Happy." I whispered back to him. I rubbed my forehead, as the pain that I felt awhile ago was coming back. It was really killing me. It's like trying to squish and push my skull at the same time. Looking at the three if they heard us. I tried to look past them, and saw a door behind the three of them.

"Alright, try to control him, Ezekriel! He is quite troublesome." The girl said lifting her hood, fixing her hair and revealed blonde hair. As I took a closer look I saw that the girl was quite familiar.

"AMANA-CHAN!" Happy shrieked, thoughtlessly.

"What the- whose there?" Amana asked in a confused tone.

"Happy!" I whispered back, giving him dark looks. I grabbed his paw and made a run for it. Taking two times a step in the filthy stairs. Trying not to stumble or fall, I heard footsteps as if someone was trying to catch up with our retreating figures. And as we finally reached the door, I closed it and made a run for the obvious place.

"Lucy, I don't think they'll catch up anymore." Happy finalized looking at me with apprehension.

"You think s-so?" I said trying to catch up with my breath, that was seriously tiring. My legs were shaking from the tension that filled that room. The headache that I felt moments ago subsided slowly. Rubbing my forehead carefully as the moments rushed.

"Happy, did you see what I saw?" I asked him, trying to clear some things in my head.

"Aye, I saw three people and one of them was Amana-chan!" Happy answered with great deal of worry.

"Not that…I saw a door, it must lead to something important." I finally said, giving information that, that door wasn't there before when she visited Amana in her childhood.

Me and Happy walked down the banisters, thirst long-forgotten. Both of us were still in thought of what just occured in that trap-door. Thinking what the three meant about their plans failing. Could Amana be planning something?

"Lucy, Happy!" A voice shouted with to much enthusiasm.

I forced my attention to the voice, and saw Natsu together with Erza and Gray.

"Hey, guys!" I finally managed to say as we caught up with them.

"So are you finally got your rest?" Gray asked. Looking at me in the eyes.

"Yup!" I nodded to all of them.

"We're glad to hear that, Lucy." Erza silently said giving me a pat in the shoulder.

"Thanks, for worrying about me guys." I said appreciatively. I looked at everyone, they looked happy enough. I stole a quick-glance at Natsu who was chatting wildly with Happy. My heart suddenly gave a small squeeze and thud. The feeling I always felt when I was near him. But I wasn't fully sured what it meant.

"So, where did Amana go again?" Gray asked, yet again stripping out of habit.

"GRAY! Do you mind getting your shirt back?" I said. I really didn't get used to it whenever that happens.

"What did I tell you about stripping, Gray? And we're someone else's house." Erza calmly said but with a note of violence in the end of her words.

"Right, away ma'am!" Gray saluted and wore his shirt. I laughed at that, he looked like Happy whenever he saluted.

"Moron! Stripping in someone else's house!" Natsu said, taunting the Ice-mage.

"Oh, yeah? You're the one to talk, when you have that squatter attitude of yours!" Gray replied coolly but not quite managing it.

"Quit it!" Erza commanded, as the both of them earned a few hits from Erza, the two of them unconscious at the floor.

"Hahaha...you guys are so funny!" A different voice shook us from the top of the stairs.

Me and Happy suddenly exchanged looks, with the incident that took place awhile ago. Both Natsu and Gray stood, recovering and looked at Amana.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Erza apologized almost bowing her head when Amana stopped her.

"No, it's quite alright, Erza-san." She replied calmy, descending the flight of stairs slowly.

As she neared the end of the stairs, my heart thudded dramatically in my chest as I thought that she found out that it was me and Happy, who broke inside the trap-door. She stood in-front of me and raised her hands. I was so sure that she was going to slap me, or do something worse. And was surprised…

"Cousin-dear! I'm glad you're alright!" She told me earnestly, taking a hold of my face and holding my hands in hers. Everyone was looking at us to that point.

"I'm alright Amana." I reassured her, not that it was already obvious.

"Anyway, I came here to look for you guys, you suddenly disappeared." Amana said, looking at my friends.

"We're sorry, we decided to look for our friends." Erza replied referring to me and Happy.

"Of course, it's natural for you to be worried." Amana observed.

I looked at Amana, I was still not sure if I trusted her,but there was so much more to inquire on and most importantly. In the nick of time someone's stomach or maybe my stomach sounded, giving a growl. The very sign that I was hungry.

"HAHAHA! Lucy was that you?" Natsu asked, laughing as he did so.

I showed my tongue to him and rather did not plan on arguing. I didn't have much strength left to argue.

"Of course, that reminds me, it's almost dinner!" Amana said clasping her hands, and squealing in delight.

"Alright, I'm starved!" Gray and Natsu replied almost at the same time.

Amana directed us to, the dining hall and took us to our seat.

"Please, eat to your hearts content." Amana said, leaving as she did so.

"You're not joining us?" Erza asked in a patient voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I need to do some things first. And also, about our game, we shall continue it tomorrow. Although may be we should do the traditional one, we'll make use of a bottle." Amana shared with amusement.

And as she left, everyone pigged out the food that the table held. We all ate until we were all full and contented.

"Alright, that was sure delicious!" Natsu clarified, rubbing his stomach, as he looked for Happy who was lying on the floor, already sleeping.

"It was indeed delicious." Erza commented with Erza.

"So what are we going to do now?" Gray asked looking at us.

"How about we explore the place?" I suggested. Although my intentions were to spy on Amana again.

"I don't think they are going to allow us." Erza said, motioning the maids.

"Please, follow us to your rooms. We were told to take you there after dinner." One girl said, who looked like the head of the maids.

We all nodded and followed the maid who escorted us to our rooms. Gray and Natsu were directed to their rooms. And me and Erza shared a room.

"It's a good thing that Gray and Natsu has different rooms, don't you think?" I asked Erza.

"Yes, I don't think they'll manage the night." Erza agreed.

After that things got a bit awkward between the two of us. So I just kept the silence going on.

"Lucy, I'll be sleeping now. I'll go ahead." Erza told me as she was heading to her bed.

"Oh, okay I'll close the light." I told her, when she told me that it was unnecessary.

I was still afraid that I'd dream again, so I left the room and went to the balcony. I opened it and prayed fervently that it will give me comfort as the wind that I will feel. But I wasn't alone. There was somebody else in the balcony, a guy who was staring into space.

"Natsu?" I asked, and the figure looked behind him.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing, just getting some fresh air?" I answered him nervously.

"I see." Was all he said.

"Are you alright, Luce?" Natsu asked suddenly.

I felt suddenly stupid and nervous. Natsu only called me that 'nickname' whenever he felt intimate and sweet with me. And I don't think my heart can take it anymore.

"Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I?" I told him, managing to reply.

"You didn't seem alright to me. You're always staring into space, and I got worried." Natsu confessed.

I didn't know what to do after that, I was blushing. And my heart couldn't take it anymore. I never felt this before. Not this much strong of a feeling.

"You were worried about me?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you have some problems, I guess you can tell me. I'm your best friend, K?" He told me looking at the space that prevented us from toucing.

Of course, that was the only reason why he'd be troubled. Because I was his so-called 'friend.' But what did it matter? Why do I care so much if I'm just his friend?And it clicked on. I just realized something. I must be really stupid. Because I have been denying it all this time. I do have feelings for Natsu. He wasn't just any friend.

"I'm glad. Now I know why." I muttered, moving closer to him and leaning my head to his shoulder.

"What do you know?" He asked curiously, as I took a step back slowly, and Natsu looked at my every step back.

"I'll tell you next time." I told him, and ran back to my room. I left Natsu out there, but surely next time, I will have the chance to tell him.

"What do you want to do, milady?" Ezekriel asked.

"Nothing, I'll just watch for now. At least now we know something about her life. Something important." As the blonde faced Ezekriel and said those evil words.

"And you better make yourself useful!" She pointedly told Azriel.

"Y-yes milady. As you wish." Azriel said uncomfortably.

"Lucyyy! WAKE UP!" A voice with a high-pitch said, kicking in my bed.

"Do you mind, it's not yet even time. Give her some rest." Another voice said, warning the previous one.

Curious at the voices in the room I stood up from my lying position and, looked to see that everyone was in my room.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed shocked to contain and hold myself.

"Lucy, relax! It's just us." Natsu looking at me. My heart sprung into action, he was close, closer than I thought our foreheads almost touching. And out of instinct, I kicked Natsu away from me, and he landed on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed, demanding an explanation. Looking at everyone, Natsu, Happy and Gray.

"I understand Erza since she's my roommate, but you guys!" I shouted at them. Making sure I get strait to the point.

"But, Lucy! We had to tell you something!" Natsu said, rubbing his head from the fall. I instantly felt guilty but remained calm and postured myself.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked them, calm this time.

"Well, Lucy. They say that Amana-san has arranged a couple of activities for us today." Erza started taking it from there on.

"What activities?" I asked deriving my attention to Erza.

"They say were going to a ski-lodge." Erza said calmly, but excitement filled her face.

"You see? This is awesome we get to spend two weeks in a mansion and, now ski-lodge! There's going to be a lot of ICE. I love Sleep-over's!" Gray exclaimed excitement reaching all over him.

"Well, of course you'd like that Gray." I told him sarcastically.

"Yes, and Amana-san said, were going to have spin the bottle every night." Erza nodded approvingly.

"Aren't you excited, Lucy?" Happy asked flying beside the bed.

"Of course, I am Happy." I told him rubbing his ears.

"That's why you better prepare your stuff, Lucy!" Gray said, motioning me to hurry. "We need to get there in time!"

"Okay! Chill Gray." I added sarcastically.

"Do you mind giving me time to get dressed?" I said, glaring from one face to another.

"Oh, and of course, what's a ski without the attire, everyone?" A new voice joined in. We all looked at the door to see Amana already in her Ski-clothes.

"Okay, here are your, wicking, insulating, protection layers, headwear and eyewear, and lastly ski-boots!" She named each clothes, and handed each one us ours.

"There! All done. You're materials will be arriving shortly." She said looking at everyone.

"This is awesome!" Natsu said picking up the ski-clothes that was on the bed.

"I wonder if I should pick this…" Gray said absent-mindedly.

"I guess they are on their own world." Amana observed, chuckling at my friends dumb-founded looks.

"I thank you, for the inviting us to your ski-lodge, Amana-san." Erza said looking at her gratefully.

"It's no big deal, Erza-san. I want you guys to have fun." She pointedly looked at everyone, and said her farewell.

"Jeez, your lucky to have lived in such a place, Lucy!" Happy said grinning.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered without really thinking about it. I looked at the window, wondering if I was ever really lucky to be born rich. I saw the sun setting high above the mountains, giving the place such a lively look.

"What are you looking at, Luce?" Natsu asked sitting beside me.

"Just the view." I answered him, not taking my sight away from the beauty.

"It's really, pretty!" He said looking at the view next to me.

I looked at everyone, all of them were busy picking up their stuff. And I laid my head in Natsu's shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah, and it's going to be cold soon. I'll need your warmth." I told him, making a joke.

"You just need to ask." Natsu said, grinning at me. I wanted this moment to last forever. But I still wondered if something does lasts for a long time.

"Nice one, Natsu! Scoring on Lucy!" Gray said mocking Natsu from the behind.

"That's not it you stupid, Ice-mage!" Natsu retorted, blushing.

Even I blushed and started, moving away from Natsu. I didn't want them to get it all wrong. Or was It true? I took a chance and glanced at Natsu. And he was still blushing. And my heart felt weird. It was beating faster than usual. I felt warm and happy. Oh, well. If nothing lasts forever, I might as well treasure every single moment that I spend, when I'm with these guys.

MINNA! Gomenasai, for the late update! TT_TT

I thank those people, who made time to review my story! THANK YOU! ^_^

Sorry, for the people who I have disappointed! ^_^ /3

You guys are my inspiration to write! \:D/

I promise to update faster than before! Thanks, again!


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, listen up Natsu! You better stay the hell away from me you perverted moron!" Gray hastily shouted as he dodged the fire mage's heavy body.

The problem is Natsu suffers from motion sickness, a very humiliating fact. And the four mage's—in this case if you include the blue cat Happy—five were on their way to a ski-lodge.

'Oh, brother…am I the only who seems to be suspicious about all of this? Lucy thought all to herself at the corner of the carriage. 'I mean HELLO! Isn't it weird that super duper annoying but –hey—cute cousin is inviting us to a ski-lodge? It was weird enough that we were invited to the mansion at all especially ME! Who knows maybe I am overreacting? AHHHH…..I GIVE UP!' I shouted frustrated at the possibilities.

"UGHHHH….dammit! Are we there yet?" Natsu groaned leaning on to Gray once more.

'Oh, well….at least I get to be with Natsu! Maybe I would be able to confess in the ski-lodge? While he protects from all the danger of the winter snow?' I sat there staring at the dragon slayer thinking about all that could happen during the whole trip.

"What's the matter, Lucy? You're making me worry, giggling all to yourself over there." Erza said looking at me like I lost my mind.

"It's n-nothing!" I denied quickly.

"Everyone, seems to be weird! Am I the only one sane here?" Happy commented chewing on his paw.

"We have arrived!" The guy with the moustache shouted to us as he opened the basement door.

"WOW! It's so cold! And it's too white!" I muttered as Natsu danced happily as he jumped out of the carriage.

"Who cares? As long as I get away from that nasty moving vechile!" Natsu danced happily with Happy in his arms. With that I could only smile.

"I'm gonna like this place! I don't think I ever wanna leave." Gray commented piling bunch of snow on his palm.

"Beats me….it'd be nice not to see your lame face in the guild for a change." Natsu retorted stretching his arms.

"Who asked for your opinion chicken brain?"

"Chicken brain? At least I'm not like you stupid stripper!"

"Umm….guys? Could you not fight right now?" I said while looking for a way to stop them. And I noticed both of them preparing for some sort of winter battle.

"Welcome, everyone! Let me show you around the lodge." A familiar voice told us nearing as it spoke.

"Oh, hey! It's Alyana!" Natsu called out moving away from Gray.

"It's Amana….stupid." Gray said exactly as he stood up to join us.

I stared at Amana. Looking for any evidence that this could be a trap, but all I see was an angelic face, so harmless. And it made me guilty for a second of ever thinking that she would lead us to a trap. Maybe it was time to forgive and best to forget. Maybe we could go back to where we were. Start fresh. And as I stood there thinking all to myself she ushered us quickly and led us to an open lodge. It looked like a cottage. It was nice, inviting even. And the same procedure happened, we were lead to our respective rooms. And each of us had our own room. Well, except me which I had to share with Happy.

"I hope that you will like the place. And you can get ready now! I'm going to ski….see ya." She mentally added looking at us while she closed the door behind her. And I couldn't help looking the sharp look on her eye before she left.

"Well, you heard the lady! Let's party!" Gray said exactly and somehow he ended up shirtless again.

"You're not gonna ski that way, Gray. Oh, so help me." Erza warned.

"Yay! You gotta ski with me Natsu! It's my first time." Happy chided in.

I looked at all of them. They all looked so happy and excited that I couldn't ruin it for them. How could I? I decided not to ruin it for them and put on my biggest smile looked at them "Jeez, I know! I'm just so excited. Let's do this." I said as cheerful as I can.

"Do you know how to ski, Lucy?" Natsu asked me and an odd feeling coursed through me.

"Umm….a bit. How about you?"

"Not much…but…Macao taught me a bit when I was young." He added conversationally.

"Wait a minute….what's with all this awkwardness going on?" Gray complimented, looking from to Natsu.

"What are you saying out of nowhere idiot!" Natsu said defending himself.

"Is something the matter with the two of you Natsu? Lucy?" Erza joined in looking at me instead of Natsu.

'How unfair! And she already did this kind of trick on me before. I fidgeted with my skirt as I gathered up my thoughts looking for an explanation, and came up with nothing.'

"Could it be….love?" Happy said flying around like he owns the place.

"WHAT? NO!" Both me and Natsu shouted in unison.

"Hmmm….why are you sweating bullets? We're only teasing you guys." Erza snickered.

"That isn't funny at all Erza!" I complained. Was it obvious that my heart gave away smallest of beats?

"This is stupid…let's just ski!" Natsu muttered.

"RIGHT!" Everyone except chimed in.

In my room-

"You like him, don't you Lucy?" Happy playfully asked landing on my bed.

"W-hat? What nonsense are you blabbering about?" I said rather defensively. I looked the other way to hide my face, cause I was pretty sure that it was beet red.

"You don't have to deny or lie to me." Happy said looking at me with those black eyes.

I couldn't deny it…..these feeling must have been perfectly obvious.

"Look, Happy….can you please—"

"Don't worry, Lucy! You know I won't betray your secrets to anyone! Let alone Natsu. I just wanted to know the truth."

"Jeez, Happpy… I never thought that you were this..."

I hacked my brain for something proper.

"Observant?" I finished.

"Nah, it was just obvious." He replied.

"It was that obvious?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised if Erza and Gray knows, even." He calmly suggested.

"Then, do you think Natsu?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure… he's still pretty dense or stupid to notice."

"I'm glad." I sighed in relief.

"If you ever want things to work out…you should tell Natsu."

"But… I never thought of Natsu liking me…or anybody else." I replied sadly. And I was shocked to hear the sadness in them.

"That's not true! If there is anymore more important to him…it's his family and you!"

"Family? But, I'm part of his family. I'm from Fairy Tail." I replied quickly.

"You don't get it? I'm sure Natsu has feelings for you too…he's just too dumb to realize." Happy explained.

"You really think so?" I hesitated leaning closer to the bed.

"Yeah, but if I were you… I'd hurry up before someone chases him away." He added.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

He glanced out the window and I followed the same and I saw her with him. And I stood leaned against the hard chiseled window looking from afar at a giggling Amana in the arms of the guy I liked. They looked kinda cute together. And it looked like Natsu was teaching Amana hot to ski. And it bothered me since… why would she do that? Did she like Natsu? That's impossible! And besides…. I was a hundred percent sure that Amana didn't needed to be taught. She was good in skiing. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I shook myself together and hastily changed into ski-clothes.

"Let's go Happy! I promise to do e-er something about this." I nodded challengingly.

"That's the spirit! That's the Lucy I know!" Happy joined me.

"This is GREAT!" I heard Gray shouting amidst all the whooshing of snow and everything. I saw everyone in the snow waving their boards like pros.

"Come on Luce! This is going to be great." Happy shouted flying to Erza's side. I simply nodded, faking a full attention when all I wanted was to see him. And there he was sitting on a tree with Amana like they were the best of friends. A sick twisting feeling coursed within me. What was happening here?

"Hey, Luce! Finally showed up to show your moves?" Natsu asked excitedly moving away from Amana.

"Probably, if you're not too busy." I replied coldly.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. Confusion touched his eyes. And I couldn't care less.

"It looks like I'm meddling with your good relationship." Amana joined in looking awkwardly at the both of us.

"Of course not!" Natsu replied quickly.

"Of course not cousin dear… now why don't the both of you go back to whatever you were doing . By all means." I replied sarcastically. I couldn't manage the anger I felt. I know I was probably being spoiled but that didn't stop me. I started to walk away when I felt a hand grab my wrists.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Natsu asked, worry in his eyes. I shook his hands away, looking at him then managed an unimpressive grimace then stalked away.

"O-okay! You can do this Luce! You're a strong girl! I'm Lucy Heartfilia a celestial mage!" I shouted mentally to no one in particular. I looked at my surroundings searching of any sign where I have been.

"Oh my Gosh! Where the hell am I?" I muttered looking around. I was surrounded by trees. Endless green squashy stuff piled with snow.

"I can't believe I'd get lost right now. I'm so stupid." I whispered numbly. Wiping of my tears at the fear of being alone and most of all for that annoying insensitive fire-breathing-mongrel who flirts with my cousin.

"Are you alright, miss?" a voice echoed out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who was that?" I replied silently, searching around the woods.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." And then a man who looked about 17 or so stepped out of the tree behind me.

"Umm… what are you doing over there?" I asked. I couldn't mumble any coherate words since I was too dumbstruck of his face. Not only his face but everything about him. He was just inhumanly beautiful.

"Hahaha…. Shouldn't I be asking you that? You look like you're lost." He chuckled. He just stood there hands on his pockets looking at me with those gray eyes.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not lost!" I lied remorsely, for I didn't want him to know that I was because I still couldn't trust him. Beautiful or not he was a stranger to me.

"Of course you are. You're still as stubborn as you were." He replied calmly looking at the space that separated us.

"What? What do you mean before? Do I know you? Wait….who are you?" I mumbled incoherently.

"Hahaha…one question at a time, please. My name is Azriel. I'm from around here." He answered doubtfully.

"Oh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia…and yeah….i'm lost." I didn't even realize until then how scared I was.

"I see…Lucy. Well, come on, I'll show you the way back to your place." He offered reaching out for me.

"Well, thanks?"

"Only if you mean it." He laughed. And his laugh was just so care-free and a thoughtful person. I took his inviting hand and walked beside him. Something about this seems familiar. Like Déjà vu.

"Hey, Happy! Do you know where Lucy is? I've been looking for her. It's almost night time." Natsu asked the blue cat.

"I have no idea. I thought she was with you?"

"What wrong Natsu?" Erza asked.

"It's Lucy she's missing." Natsu replied ooking at Erza with worried eyes.

"We should search for her! Gray and Natsu split up and look for her in the woods. I'll look in the ski-arena." Erza instructed calmly.

"Hey, Natsu….did something happen? Why would Lucy run off just like that? She was with you right?" Gray asked inceptively.

"Well, she just stormed off after she saw me talking to Amana….I didn't understand it either." Natsu confessed looking at his fists at his side.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Gray commented.

"Say what?"

"No wonder she would have run off." Gray inspected looking at the woods.

"What do you mean? Why did she run off?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter right now. We need to find her first. Who knows what kind of danger lurks in that forest." Natsu looked at the forest the same time Gray did.

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu replied.

"Ouch!" I screamed at Azriel who was trying to massage my swollen foot.

"Does it hurt?" He asked with those gray eyes that shone like the moon.

"Hell it hurts of course!" I shouted , annoyed at the mere question.

"Well, it isn't really my fault you wear this kind of footwear." He sighed showing my high heeled boots that I bought especially for this trip. It really wasn't meant for hiking but it's color matched my chocolate brown eyes, that Mirajane complimented once on. And now he was holding what's left of it. It broke after hiking through the woods.

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't remember passing this weird route when I came here." I replied astonished.

"Well, if we took the path where you mindlessly entered….it would be too dangerous." He replied smirking at me. I ignored the remark and pouted, he laughed at that.

"Well, nothing happened when I passed there." I replied off-handedly.

"What I meant was at night time. Wolves and all kinds of animals appear out of nowhere. It's not safe." As if on cue he looked at the other side of the route with an unfathomable expression. And I felt guilty for being such a spoiled brat when he just wanted to help out. And he didn't even know me. And as if I could help it, my thoughts lingered on to a new thought. I wondered if Natsu would have been this sweet, this protective. And my heart skipped a beat as I thought of him.

"Hmmm…are you alright?" Azriel asked concern colored his eyes. I looked at him all thoughts of Natsu erased for a moment. He must have noticed the preoccupied look on my face.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Azriel for doing what you can to make me safe. I appreciate it." I spoke in my most warmest voice I could manage.

"No problem. Now, madam would you like me to carry you to safety then?" He asked in a joking manner bowing as he stood up.

"That would be my honor." I laughed playing along. And as on cue he scooped me on his back.

"I'm not that heavy am I?" I asked remarkably.

"Not much." He replied in a soft voice. "Anyway, we better hurry before any storm catches up with us." I just nodded.

"Hey, Lucy! Where are you?" Natsu and Gray shouted in the dark.

"Damn. We have been walking…actually running so long and there's no sign of her." Gray spoke kicking snow out of his way.

"We'll just have to keep on looking." Natsu replied annoyingly. "Aghh!"

"What was with that ugly sound you just made?" Gray asked looking at Natsu.

"Why don't you shut it? It's just this….it tripped me." Natsu said holding a high heeled red boot.

"Wait a second…isn't that Lucy's?"

"It means she's been here." Natsu replied.

"She couldn't be that far. I say we go here." Gray remarked.

"Right." The hopeful Natsu replied. And both of the mages kept running and running at the hopes of finding the celestial mage.

"Wait, I hear something…" Azriel realized.

"Hmmmm?" Lucy replied groggily. And as if it didn't even count, Azriel placed me down on a bunch of snow behind him. "Hey, what's wrong? Is it wolves?" I asked, fear rising in my tone.

"Yes, two wolves in fact." He replied calmly never looking back. And then I heard it, an eery sound of anger like fire and ice collaborating in the night as it sauntered towards us.

"Give Lucy back you jerk!" And my heart beat the most odd sound as I saw the person that only seemed to matter at the moment. And he was attacking my savior. And I was just staring like an idiot.

"Natsu!" I shouted looking for the right voice for him to hear me. But I was having a hard time since the cold has numbed my voice.

"Ice-crystal shards!" Gray shouted attacking the same time that Natsu was. And I looked at Azriel, smoke covered him, and I was unsure if he was still okay.

"Look guys! Stop attacking him!" I shouted at them futile as it was. I tried standing up but of all the times to be injured. And as the smoke cleared I saw Azriel unscathed. And I sighed in relief.

"What? Well, that's alright! I was just warming up anyway." Natsu angrily replied.

"Fools. Do you really think that you can beat me just like that?" Azriel replied menacingly.

"What did you say?" Natsu spoke with his teeth barred.

"Be careful Natsu! He's just provoking you." Gray thoughtfully added. And I finally found the strength to get up with the will to stop all of this madness. And I stood in front of Azriel.

"S-stop it!" I shooked Azriel's reapproaching arms as he tried to pull me out of the way.

"Lucy?" Natsu and Gray replied at the same time.

"He won't harm anyone! And why were you attacking him?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Didn't he kidnap you?" Natsu replied confused as ever.

"No, he did not. He saved I mean e-er…. Protected me."

"What do you mean Lucy?" Gray asked.

"What she meant to say was…I mean no harm to you guys." Azriel finally joined in.

"W-wait….what?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"I got lost this morning. I went for a walk in the woods. And then I got lost and Azriel here found me and tried to get me back but on the way I sprained my foot so….." I explained dumbly.

"Oh…well, next time you shouldn't just walk around the woods alone Lucy." Gray said letting it drop.

"Of course." I muttered. And I looked at Natsu who was still trying no to meet anyone's eyes. When a sudden pain sauntered on my foot as I stood there.

"Gahh…" I managed an unimpressive sound as the pain settled in.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted running to my aid but was too late as Azriel who was nearer caught me in his iron grasp.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked kneeling down at my height.

"Y-yeah, doesn't hurt much." I lied forcing a smile. I looked at Natsu who just stood his back facing us. I stared like a fool at his direction as sadness filled in a his lack of attention.

"We should get her back to your lodge." Azriel finally said breaking the silence as he scooped me once more in his arms. I tried to refuse as he did so, because I didn't want to look so weak in front of Natsu but gave in as I felt comfortable just being there.

"I couldn't agree more." Gray agreed. "Hey, Natsu we better get going and let Erza know Lucy is alright."

"Yeah, sure." Natsu replied, looked one least glimpse at us his eyes filled nothing but a blank expression that haunted me.

And as we walked through the snowy path I couldn't help but think what was Natsu's problem? Why was he so cold? I kept asking these non breaking chain of questions that I wanted answered. And Azriel was holding me too close that I couldn't concentrate on the rocking movement of his body, plus Gray was playing with snow with his magic which bothered me. And as I expected, we ended up the whole trip in silence.

"Lucy!" Squirmed a high-pitched voice from the view ahead. And I looked, finally distracted from the awkwardness. And as Happy flyed through Natsu and Gray , hugging me.

"Happy." I smiled as I returned the embrace.

"I was so worried about you Lucy! I'm so glad you're alright." Happy bubbled on.

"It's good to have you back. It's nice to see you in one piece." Erza said as she looked at everyone and finally last at Azriel.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Azriel. Just Azriel." He introduced himself as he winked at me. I couldn't help myself as I giggled.

"Oh, well, hello Azriel. I am Erza. Mind if I ask what's happening here?" Erza asked to no one in particular looking at everyone straight in the face.

"Well, it's a long story." I blubbed. And as Azriel settled me on the path for awhile to get a look on my foot Gray explained everything to Erza. I looked at them and they were conversed in deep conversations except Natsu who moved farther away from everyone than usual.

"Does it hurt much?" Azriel asked for like a thousand time. I was getting pretty annoyed.

"I told you I'm fine." I said, exasperated.

"Take it easy girl, I'm just trying to make sure." He said shaking his arms in front of him.

"I know." I breathed in exasperation.

"So, Lucy are you feeling—" Erza started and I felt my cheeks form into a pout as Azriel interrupted and said. "She's fine. You don't need to worry." I looked at him with gratitude.

"Well, alright, we better get back. Amana must be pretty worried that she hasn't heard from us." Erza decided.

"Ummm….I have t-to go." Azriel said.

"But why? The owner of the lodge is my cousin! I'm sure I can talk to her and let you stay. It won't be a problem." I babbled a long stretch of words.

"That's more the reason to leave. I don't want to impose on you guys. And I'm pretty sure my folks are worrying about me too." He replied only to me.

"Okay. I see. Thanks, so much for everything you did for me today." I thanked him as he bent down to kiss me on the left side of my cheek. I wasn't expecting for him to do that. I was shocked. I can feel the stares that bored into my back. But I tried not to think what Natsu could possibly be thinking.

"Don't worry, I'll visit tomorrow. You won't have time to miss me." He smirked.

"Shut up. Who said I was gonna miss you." I replied coolly but felt my cheeks burn. He laughed at that.

"I'll take her from here." Gray volunteered reaching out for me. Azriel handed me to Gray as he jogged to the other side of the route. I stared as his last remnants that he ever existed.

"Whatever, let's just go back." Natsu finally decided to talk. I tried to look at him to see any sign what he was feeling. But I felt tired. And I finally gave up and let myself sleep.

Hello everyone! Forgive me for updating so slow. :(

I was just so busy with my life. I'm actually studying hard cause i'm failing my studies. -_-

Sorry for updating so slow!

Please, bear with me. Oh, well.

Enjoy Chapter 5! ^^!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with numbness that threatened to kill me. Well, of course I was overreacting, but my foot wasn't bothering me anymore like it did last night and my body feels like it won't get up. I got sick overnight but it was just slight fever and I feel a lot better thanks to the medicine Erza gave me. And as I recalled the events last night Amana, huddled over us last night demanding for an explanation and complained that all of her 'activities' were cancelled. Mostly, she threw a fit of not being able to spend the day with Natsu. That irritated me, but all we gave her was the same story I invented together with Azriel. Oh! Azriel! I needed to wake up. I needed to make sure that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. And I had a rush as I stood too fast from the bed and finally found where the noise came from.

"Oh, give it to me please?" Happy begged reluctantly to the ice-mage who was a holding fish-fry. Of course, it was Happy's favorite food. Well, anything fishy was his favorite.

"Not unless, you tell me what's really going on between those two." Gray bargained waving the fish in front of the blue cat who was probably salivating to get the fish.

"Oh, give it a rest, Gray. We need to respect their privacy and besides, remember why we went here." Came an approachable voice beside the bed as I turned my neck to see Erza. "Lucy! Thank goodness you're alright." She said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Luce! You were asleep for a long time! I thought you won't get up ever!" Happy said in jumbled and hushed tones as if he was being very careful. Gray, tapped his foot on the floor several times.

"Let's just get this over with." He said impatiently.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I-I'm fine. I guess. Just confused." I answered looking around the room and saw Natsu sitting on the floor.

"Well, we all are." Erza confided.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"If you have any problems, Lucy….you know you can always count on us and…well…to tell your problems too." Erza said thoughtfully, puckering her lips as she did so.

"Problems?" I muttered in confusion.

"What Erza means to say is….why would you run off just like that? What made you run away?" Gray said simply.

"What? I didn't run off. I already told you I went for a walk and I got lost." I explained. How could they see right through me? Erza nudged Gray on the ribs.

"We didn't mean it like that! Ummm…." Erza stammered. I looked at the three of them who looked like they were hiding something.

"So much for acting casual." Happy replied.

"You see? There's nothing really to be worried about. This was pointless." The fire-mage who the whole time just sat there his back facing us said.

"Hey, Natsu! Watch it!" Gray warned.

"Whatever, I'm going out and look for food. Coming Happy?" He clarified opening the door wide.

"Aye!" Happy replied looking at us one last time as he flew to Natsu's side. What was happening here? Why was he being like that? It was so unfair. What was his problem? I felt an odd pain in my chest as I took in the events that occurred.

"Don't mind him Lucy! He's just hungry. He'll be alright later." Erza said in a hurry as she patted me on my back.

"He can be a total moron a lot." Gray commented looking at the fish on the plate. I couldn't act like a total spoiled brat at that point. I know they were just worried about me. As much as I wanted to cry and hurt Natsu I couldn't do that now.

"Hey, guys…I want to thank you. I know you were all here cause you were worried about me. I'm fine I promise. Sorry, for worrying everyone." I said as I bent my head down low. Erza looked at me with her warm brown eyes as she forced my face to look at her.

"You don't have to shoulder all the problems alright? We are your family in a way. We face our problems together." Erza clarified smiling at me. And with that smile it gave me strength. And Gray grinned along with us.

"So anyone up for some ski activities? Or snowball fight? Or-" Gray excitedly invited as he was interrupted by Erza saying, "Not now, Lucy needs to rest?" Erza explained looking at me.

"No, I don't need to! I just have a sprained ankle. But I can't probably ski for awhile." I didn't realize what I was about to miss because of this injury.

"Oh, well…I can carry you downstairs if you want to watch us." Gray offered.

"Sure, thanks, Gray." I mumbled.

And as Gray carried me downstairs I giggled all the way as he did so. Because, the thing is, I wasn't that injured that I couldn't walk. I just wanted him to do it and laugh at him later. And I was just about to lose it when he started panting when we entered the main room. He slowly let me down on a chair. And I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hahahaha! Oh…my…Gosh! Gray, you looked so silly back there." I laughed wiping of my tears.

"What the hell? I was supposed to look all cool doing it for a maid in distress." He said glaring at me while he panted on the floor.

" Aww, come on, I wasn't that heavy was I?" I teased back.

"That wasn't funny, I was being all noble helping you and there you go tricking me that you couldn't walk." He accused.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." I giggled.

"My dearest cousin!" A voice interrupted and I saw Amana starting off towards us as she hugged me, I saw Natsu behind her. So they were together?

"Amana." I said simply.

"I was so worried last night! I thought something happened to you. It's good they found you! Well, what do you expect from a very high-standard guild." Amana said praising us while hugging me.

"You're too kind." Erza replied.

"And you're noble." Amana replied back. "So, how were you able to find your way back? It's hard to find the trail at night." Amana said conversationally.

"Well-ummm.." Erza started looking at Gray for help who in turn looked at me and I just looked down at the floor.

"Well, I guess you could say we had a bit of help." I announced to no one in particular.

"Help? From who? What kind of help?" Amana insisted. I looked at her in the eyes. And all I saw was mere curiosity and the fact that we almost do look the same. Except with her blue eyes. I backtracked and racked my brain for a better explanation. Would it be alright to tell her about Azriel?

"Madame, you called for me?" A voice interrupted.

"Oh, Sebastian! Yes, thank goodness. You mind preparing the plan we have discussed the other day?" Amana said all trains of joking gone.

"Right now milady?" He started, but with a sharp on Amana's face silenced him. "Of course, milady." And with that he bowed and left with a worry on his face.

"What was that all about?" Gray inspected.

"Don't mind him. Anyways, there has been a change of plans. We need to do this thoroughly, fast." She smirked. "I have decided to make a few arrangements. We shall go to the mountaintops today."

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? Let's go!" Gray asked excitedly.

"I should give you time to pack of course." Amana smiled. "We shall see the mountaintops it would be beautiful especially at night."

"Wouldn't it be too cold? And dangerous?" I stammered.

"Oh, of course not silly! And besides we will have Mr. Ice-man here." Towing at Gray's direction. "And as long as we have Natsu-kun we should be warm enough." Amana said edging closer to Natsu. I closed my fists and glared at the both of them.

"Huh?" Natsu asked innocently.

"You'll keep me warm won't you?" Amana said grabbing on to Natsu's arm. I almost lost it there as she did so.

"Well, s-sure." Natsu replied blushing. I was going mad! I almost lost my temper.

"Well, anyway…we should go and pack!" Erza joined in who with no doubt felt the tension.

"Yes, you must! If you excuse me I shall do my own packing." And Amana hurried with a last wave of farewell to us.

And as the blonde maiden walked through the path, she stomped mad at the world for a second. She couldn't just understand why it was so easy for that girl to act so modest and innocent. And finally she arrived at her destination.

"Milady!" The older one bowed with respect. As the younger one stood far away just observing.

"Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT!" Amana shouted in frustration as she kicked all the stuff that was on her way.

"Milady?" Ezekriel asked in hushed tones.

"Shut up, Ezekriel! Shut up!" Amana screamed. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean that."

"No worries, Milady."

"Where were you last night Azriel?" Amana demanded looking at the younger brother for the first time as if noticing him just now.

"I was out looking for answers. And searching." He answered simply.

"It isn't one of your useless fascinations again is it?" Amana scowled in the darkness.

"Only if you want to." He replied.

Amana wasn't really a bad person. She was just blinded with jealousy for her cousin who grew to be much paid attention to in a way. They grew up together. They were the best of friends. But the royal family only ever paid attention to Lucy. To anyone she was just like Lucy's shadow. A hindrance to them. A mere monstrosity who couldn't even do anything that Lucy can do. So as they grew up, rivalry rose as jealousy set in. It was Amana's dream to finally beat Lucy in something. For once, for her family to finally notice her. And if defeating her like a mage is what it takes then so be it.

"I'm so close. I can't wait any longer. For the day that everyone realizes Lucy Heartfilia isn't as perfect as they think she is." Amana sneered.

"Patience, Milady. You're time will come." Ezekriel said in a comforting tone.

"Yes, I know." She replied.

"Must you really do this?" Azriel started.

"Don't start with me—" Amana warned.

"She is your cousin. Your blood! Family. To defeat her using me and my brother and humiliate her. Is it worth it?" Azriel explained.

"I don't just want to humiliate her! I want to be the heir to the throne! So that I can make the elders see reality that I can do it too." Amana explained edging closer to Azriel.

"I just don't get it." Azriel said.

"You don't have to. Just do what I say. Why are you so against me hurting my cousin?" Amana asked curiously.

"Brother, you are weak. We promised to protect Amana-sama remember?" Ezekriel said looking glumly at his brother.

"Yes." Azriel muttered. Then suddenly, Amana started to shriek and throw all the accessories that the table held. "You're still in love with her aren't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Azriel asked stepping back.

"You can't lie to me!" Amana accused grabbing at Azriel.

"Brother, is this true? Haven't you forgotten what she did to us?" Ezekriel sighed in disbelief.

"She's not what you think! You should get to know her brother!" Azriel shouted defending Lucy.

"So you do love her?" Ezekriel accused.

"So what if I do? Is that so wrong?"

"It is! Why with her? More reason to hate her! Everyone seems to be choosing her!" Amana shrieked falling apart into tears.

"Amana, it's not like I'm choosing her. I'm here for you. What I'm saying is for you to stop all of this." Azriel explained trying to reason her.

"NO!" Amana said through pursed lips. "How would you know? You haven't met her in like-" Amana stared at Azriel for a long time. And finally brought the puzzle together.

"I-it was you." Amana started.

"What?"

"You helped that girl and her friends! You met her!" Amana said as she slapped Azriel.

"Amana, take it easy!" Ezekriel said coming to his brother's aid.

"I-i….." Azriel stammered.

"Nevermind, it's pointless to try to reason with you. I need to go. So you better behave yourself from now on." Amana decided.

"And he shall…..I shall watch him." Ezekriel promised.

"AHHHHH! This is driving me crazy!" I shouted frustrated at myself as I looked at my reflection at the mirror.

"So it is possible for Natsu to flirt with girls. Hmmm." Happy nodded thoughtfully.

"So much for all the he-cares-for-me gibberish." I said looking at the blue-cat who flew like he didn't have a care for the world.

"I didn't see the possibilities." He nodded.

"Ugh. You're hopeless. Whatever, I'll just ignore it." I muttered.

"It's alright I'm Natsu doesn't like her." Happy said his tail wiggling.

"May I come in?" Erza's voice asked from the door.

"Sure!" I answered back.

"Are you ready? Amana is already downstairs waiting for us."

"Right!"

"Lucy! You're late. What took you so long? Packed you heat set cause it looks like Natsu will be a bit preoccupied?" Gray teased. And with that I couldn't help but steal a glimpse at Natsu who was for a shocking truth beside Amana.

"Of course, Gray. I don't need any heat as long as you're there to control the cold." I jokingly said. But Gray blushed at that and I couldn't help but laugh anyway.

"Oh yeah?" He asked dumbly. Then Natsu caught a glimpse of us. I wasn't sure. But there he went linking arms with Amana towards the-HELICOPTER?

"Holy Macaroni!" Gray whistled.

"Let's go guys! Me, Natsu and this cute blue bird will ride the first one and you three can hop to the second helicopter." Amana cheerfully said as she towed Natsu in.

"It's Happy actually." Natsu corrected Amana as he went inside.

"Oh, let's go Lucy, Gray." Erza instructed as our turn went. I went inside and I couldn't help but look at the first helicopter.

"Excited to see the mountaintops, Luce?" Gray noted looking from the other seat beside Erza as I sat alone in the other.

"Yeah, sure." I answered quickly never getting my eyes off the other vehicle.

"If you wanted to ride that other one so badly you could have just said so. So you wouldn't be staring at it so intently." Erza said.

"It's not it. I just wanna take a look." I muttered. They mostly gave up on conversation as we sat in silence. I finally gave up in looking at the helicopter. Since, I can't see their figures anyway. I wonder what they were doing? It was maddening.

"Look, I have to say something important." Erza announced. Both me and Gray looked at her at that point.

"What is it Erza?" Gray encouraged her.

"Well, I need to go back later." She simply said.

"What?" I shouted in alarm.

"Master Makarov is expecting me. I found a fire-alarm on my desk that Mira borrowed me." Erza explained.

"Is something the matter?" Gray asked.

"I sure hope not. But it sounded quite urgent. So I'lll be going back after seeing the mountaintops." Erza said sadly.

"Bummer." Gray replied. I just looked sadly to Erza then Gray. We were getting separated at this point?

"That is why I wanted to tell you Gray and Natsu…to protect Lucy while I'm gone. Just in case. I have a bad feeling about this place." Erza tensed.

"What do you mean?" I asked approachably.

"You mean the mountains?" Gray noted looking outside the windowpane. And the three of us tensed as we stared outside. Then as if on cue the Helicopter came to an abrupt stop as the engines died down.

"We have arrived." The guy in the front seat announced muted. As the doors opened widely.

"HELLO! How do you like the scenery?" Amana asked cheerfully.

"It's breathtaking." Erza smiled.

"Yeah." Gray replied. While I just nodded and saw Natsu yawning while Happy was drooling on his shoulder asleep.

"Well, that's odd. Happy is still asleep? Hasn't he been like that since last night?" Gray noticed.

"Dunno, It must be the cold." Natsu replied blankly. And as I looked at Happy, Gray was right. He seemed to sleep forever.

"I'm sure he's just having pleasant dreams." Amana joined in. And I couldn't mistake the hard note that she implied.

"Well, anyways, I must take my leave." Erza chimed in.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure Amana can explain to you Natsu I must take my leave. If you will excuse me." She said in a respective voice.

"So soon? Can't you stay longer?" I panicked as I grabbed her wrists.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I just want to make sure nothing bad has happened to the guild. Anyway, you have Gray and Natsu to protect you." She said softly.

"Alright. I guess it can't be helped. See ya." I said as cheerfully as I could. But I think she saw right through me as she stroked my cheek and smiled and finally rode the helicopter.

"Awww, it looks like the four of has will be having double dates." Amana cheerfully announced has she waved to Erza. I looked at everyone saving Natsu's face for last. I wonder if this day was gonna get any weirder.

"So, it's just too bad that we weren't able to finish the truth or dare we played." Amana said suddenly. No one answered. "Well, anyways, let's go and take a look at the scenery." And we did. The whole day all we did was walk around while Amana talked animatedly and served as out tour guide. And the whole time Happy was asleep to the point we had to leave him with the Butler Sebastian, while Amana told us not to worry. And we went to see the mountains up-close. And we rode the cable cars and looked at the scenery. Me and Gray sat together while Natsu and Amana sat in the opposite talking to each other. And I couldn't help but feel so awkward.

"Hey, cousin! Why're you so quiet?" He announced carefully. That brought me back to reality.

"Ummm…well, it's nothing I don't feel so good." I admitted.

"You feel sick or something?" Gray asked putting his arm on my forehead as I Natsu glanced at us with no expression.

"Nah, it's just so cold." I finally admitted again.

"You want me to control the weather for you?" Gray chuckled. Teasingly, hitting me. I laughed at that.

"Aww, you're so sweet Gray. You look good together. Do you like Lucy, Gray?" Amana noted crossing her legs as she stared at us.

"What?" Me and Gray chorused.

"Is something wrong? And by the way, why are you naked?" Amana pointedly asked looking at Gray shirtless.

"Tsk, trying to impress us with those baby abs?" Natsu smirked.

"What did you say NATSU?" Gray shouted looking at him with heat.

"You heard me. What are you deaf? You show-off." Natsu replied.

"Guys! We can talk this out. Chill." I babbled on. Both of them stared at each other then suddenly the cable car when to a stop.

"It looks like it's finished!" Amana said. "Who's hungry? Let's go for a buffet at the restaurant nearby."

"Sure." Everyone chorused. At that point we arrived at some expensive looking restaurant. And as we entered, we saw a table armed with plates and other utensils prepared.

"The food is over there. This is buffet style. Help yourselves to the food." She instructed. "Now let's go eat Natsu-kun." I watched them go away to look for their food.

"Let's go Lucy." Gray invited. I nodded.

"Is everything delicious?" Amana asked Natsu as we sat down at the opposite direction of the table as Amana fed Natsu. This was really sickening.

"Yeah, sure is delicious." Natsu cheered. Me and Gray ate in silence as we listened to Amana and Natsu. I needed to get out of here.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the comfort room." I announced.

"Well, it's over there." Amana pointed then went back to her world with Natsu.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Gray asked.

"And what? Wait outside? No need. I'll be quick." I murmured. And I walked pointedly at the direction Amana showed.

And I entered the cubicle I stared at myself. I looked worn-out. Like I haven't slept for days. But that was no excuse. I was so tired. I wanna go back-HOME. Back to where my family was. To the guild. To Fairy Tail. I missed everyone back there. It felt like it had been years since I went back. I was sick and tired of having to do this. A sleep-over for almost a week seemed like years. And thanks to this week I have suffered. The worst part was fighting with Natsu. Well, I didn't know if it was counted as a fight. But he did act like I didn't exist. And thanks to this trip I finally realized that I had feelings for Natsu. It was a remarkable feeling. It was just him. The way he smiles while trying to cheer me up. The way he has protected me always. Intruded in my house to always be there for me. It was everything about him that attracted me to him. And I don't know what to do anymore. This pain is gonna kill me. And as I looked at my face in the mirror again I was sure that I really liked the fire-mage.

"W-what the—" I panicked as I looked at the left then at the right as I excited the cubicle searching for where I came from.

"Darn, I really hate it whenever this happens." I whispered in frustration.

"Why is it that whenever we meet you seem to be getting lost?" A voice echoed from behind me. I turned around to see Azriel smirking at me arms crossed.

"Azriel!" I didn't understand the feeling I get whenever I see him I feel so happy. Or is it more like I know him. I can't help the feeling like I know him from somewhere.

"Or is it just because I'm your guardian angel?" He chuckled like I missed a good joke.

"Nope. I'm new to this place. Don't tease me." I said through pursed lips.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Where were you last night?" I said fidgeting with my boots.

"I was back home. I had a small fight with my family." He explained looking at the floor.

"Oh!" I said noticing something branded on his face. It was like someone had scratched it. I came close to put my hands on it.

"It's nothing you don't need to worry." He said holding the hand that I placed on his face. It felt surreal as we stood there silently.

"Do you have time to spare?" He asked.

"Why is that?" I asked in return.

"Come with me for a walk?" He asked as he breathed evenly.

"Sure. But I think my friends might worry about me." I explained.

"Don't worry. I'll have you back on time." He said smiling at me.

"Hmmm….alright. If you promise that." I said. And the truth was I didn't want to go back yet. Let alone the fact to be stranded with Amana and Natsu hovering together like that. So this was a better option. I'll just have to make it up to Gray for leaving him there. And all I wanted was to be alone with my savior anyways. He seems to be there whenever I was in trouble.

"So let's go." He said cheerfully offering his arms.

"Okiee dokiee." I muttered as I took his stretched out arms.

"That's weird." Gray announced.

"What is?" Amana replied.

"Lucy hasn't gotten back yet."

"And so?" she replied.

"Aren't you worried? She might get lost again just like last night." Gray explained looking at Natsu.

"Don't bother. We don't really need to bother with her every time she decides to act just like that." Natsu grimaced.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray shouted standing up from where he sat.

"What do you mean?" Natsu replied in an off-handed tone.

"NATSU!" Gray said holding Natsu's scarf.

"Let go!" Natsu said angrily.

"Please, stop! We'll just look for her." Amana said in an uncaring voice.

"Don't bother! I'll just look for her myself." Gray decided.

"Fine." Natsu ushered.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked Azriel as he towed me to a warmer place. It had a fountain carved with angels as it spit water. And the place was filled endless flowers.

"It's a botanical garden." Azriel started.

"Well, it's beautiful." I sighed closing my eyes as I felt the warm breeze.

"I knew you'd like the warmth." He smiled.

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"You just seemed like the kind of girl to like the warmth." He noted.

"Well, yeah. I hate the cold. I prefer the warmth." I said. And we sat there in silence feeling the warm air. And suddenly the air became stronger. I felt it on my skin. "Whoaaa." Then it finally clicked in. And I stared at him intently.

"What? Am I that handsome?" He asked teasingly.

"I get it!" I said enthusiastically.

"What?"

"You control the weather!" I giggled.

"Quite the opposite my dear."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I can control the four elements." He bragged smirking at me.

"Whoaaa."

"I still can't control it. But I'm working on it." He mumbled.

"But that's impressive." I praised him.

"Thanks, sort of." He said sarcastically.

"You're sort of welcome." I replied miffed. He laughed and pinched my face. At that moment something similar like this happened. I'm so sure. But I couldn't quite take it in. I didn't realize I was spacing off until Azriel brought me to back to reality.

"It's so hardd." He whispered puckering his lips.

"So hard to what?"

"Hard to get your attention. I've been calling out to you several times already." He said.

"Whoa, sorry. There's just a lot of stuff on my mind right now." I said laughing at myself.

"Nah, I'm used to it."

"Why are you always saying that?" I muttered.

"What?"

"Like…we've known each other for a long time." I said frustrated. I can't help the feeling that I know him from somewhere.

"What are you talking about?" He said in a teasing voice. But there was an edge to his voice. I was about to ask him if he felt the same when someone interrupted us.

"There you are!" A cheerful voice found us. And Azriel and I turned around to see Amana, Gray and- Natsu walking towards us.

"Lucy! I was worried you got lost or something again." Gray started. I stood up the same time Azriel did and faced them. I blushed at the fact they found us together again.

"I thought you'd only take a few minutes?" Gray accused.

"Sorry, I was planning on only taking a few minutes…but I ran into Azriel." I gulped motioning towards Azriel.

"Oh, it's the guy from yesterday!" Gray exclaimed.

"Azriel." Azriel said automatically. I faked a laugh as I saw the awkwardness that filled the air. I shot a glance at everyone then noticed Azriel looking like he was going to get sick.

"Aren't you going to introduce me cousin?" Amana silently invited. Looking at Azriel.

"Umm…sure." I muttered. "Azriel, this is Amana my cousin. Amana, this is Azriel the guy who….er….saved my life?" I said pathetically.

"I guess you missed that part of the story." Amana said looking at me with eyes that seemed to fill disinterest but with a spark of recognition. I nodded and fidgeted with my skirt.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Amana asked, her mood suddenly shifting.

"Well, can we go ski or something?" Gray offered.

"Oh, my goodness! I almost forgot. I need to go now! I shall be back by dinner. I have to go on a meeting." Amana announced suddenly.

"Huh? So you're leaving?" Gray asked.

"Obviously, smart one. Ta-ta! Gotta go!" And she blew us kisses as she left. I looked at the four of us and cleared my throat.

"So what now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I need to go as well." Azriel spoke.

"What? But, wait! About my question…" I started then shut my lips. I couldn't ask it with Natsu and Gray around.

"That will have to wait. Until next time." And he grinned and as if I couldn't help it- he kissed me on the cheeks. And as he did, it burned where his lips touched my skin. I was so sure that Natsu and Gray were watching. But as Azriel left I just stood there like an idiot.

"So…..what's going on with the both of you?" Gray simply asked. I couldn't reply yet. I was completely immobilized with shock. "Hello, earth to Lucy?" Gray said waving his hands at my face.

"I'm out of here." Natsu said in an annoyed voice. That snapped me back to the real world as I looked at Natsu's retreating figure.

"N-Natsu!" I shouted finally finding the courage to call out to him. He kept walking as if he didn't hear me.

"Let's go Lucy. We need to catch up with that stupid deaf." Gray uttered, grabbing me. All this time Natsu just kept walking and finally I felt Gray's patience growing thin as he paced with Natsu.

"Hey, idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you want?" Natsu said glaring at him.

"Why are you being so ignorant?" Gray shouted glaring back.

"What do you care? I don't remember chatting with you like were the best of friends." He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Not me you idiot! And why the hell would I even want to chat with someone like you?" Gray snapped back.

"Hey, guys….please, don't argue." I whispered looking at the both of them. People were starting to stare.

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu continued like he didn't hear me. I was starting to feel angry. He was so unfair! He was ignoring me on purpose. And it came to the point an old lady who looked like she was from the neighborhood approached us and asked "Is everything alright?"

"Oh….yes! They were just debating about a few stuff." I explained.

"Oh…" The old lady replied looking at us from a distance as she did so.

"I guess not now." Gray said.

"Whatever." Natsu replied. The silence grew on as the three of us stood there. I got a little tired as I sat on the porch where Natsu sat. I sat as far as I could.

"I'll just go and get some drinks. I'll be back in a few." Gray decided hopping up. I was so sure he was just getting bored of babysitting me.

"Okay." I replied. And that left me and Natsu all alone. I felt the tension grow on. It felt wrong. We were supposed to be talking like we always did. What's different with now?

"Hey! It's kinda hot huh?" I regretted it the moment I said it. I forgot he never felt the heat since he was fire-mage. He looked at me then faced the other direction. I groaned in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Umm…so you and Amana huh?" I blurted without thinking.

"What do you care?" He replied coldly.

"Well, nothing I guess…."

"Then go and mind your own business with that Ariel guy." He scoffed. "How annoying really."

I looked at his back. I felt my eyes brim tears. But I will fight this. I won't let him see how weak I was. And how much those words hurt me. I didn't even bother to correct him when he got Azriel's name wrong.

"I-I'm s-sorry if my questions bother you." I stuttered gripping my skirt. We just stayed like that for a long time. It was wrong. I felt horrible for every second that passed. When suddenly a kid suddenly tripped a meter away from us and his shake poured out and found it's way to my clothes. I was drenched in sticky liquid.

"I'm so sorry miss!" The kid apologized looking at me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry! I'm fine. Just go along! You're friends are waiting for you." I assumed looking at the kids who stood a few steps away looking at us with alarm.

"Are you sure? I really am sorry!" He apologized and bowed as he left.

"Oh, great!" I muttered. And I looked at Natsu he didn't even seem to care I got drenched. I guess he really hated me right now.

"Hey, Natsu! I need to go and dry my clothes." I explained.

"Yeah, sure sure." He said waving his arms. I gulped and ignored the ache I felt on my chest.

"I guess you two are quite close, Azriel."

"I'm sorry." Azriel replied.

"Oh, don't apologize! I'm not mad. I'm actually proud of you! Good plan on making friends with her! With that you'll be able to get her trust." Amana encouraged.

"Do not disappoint us brother." Ezekriel whispered in the darkness. "Do they worry that you always disappear milady?"

"Nah, everything's going as well as planned." Amana snickered. "You worry too much."

"Right." Ezekriel bowed.

"You know what to do….our next plan continue." Amana commanded.

"Back!" Gray announced carrying bottled water. "I'm sorry I took so long! I saw this—" He glanced at the empty seat beside Natsu.

"Where's Lucy?" He calmly said.

"She went to dry herself up." Natsu grumbled who sat cross-legged spacing off.

"She went alone?" Gray asked.

"Obviously." Natsu said mystified.

"What happened?" Gray continued.

"Well, this kid wet her. And she said she was gonna dry herself. Hmp, for all I know to meet up with that Ariel." Natsu scoffed.

"Natsu you bastard!" Gray shouted punching Natsu straight on the face on the commotion dropping the bottled waters.

"Why the hell?" Natsu shouted in surprise as he fell on the ground. "Why you—"

"You stupid idiot! Are you really that dense?" Gray uttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu roared back at him in frustration.

"You were being a jerk to Lucy all this time just because of that?" Gray uttered in disbelief.

"What?"

"I can't believe you! Do you know how much pain you have caused her? Did you even think about the things she could do when she's hurting like that? She could get hurt!" Gray shouted louder grabbing Natsu by his scarf. And by that moment people stopped shortly and stared at the two whispering animatedly.

"Get off of me!" Natsu ordered. Gray got off looking at Natsu with pure disgust.

"You go and find Lucy!" Gray ordered back.

"She'll be back! Don't be so pushy over something silly." Natsu said in disbelief.

"Natsu! Do I really have to tell you myself? She likes you! You stupid ignorant—" Gray babbled on.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you think she would put up with your crap? You filthy piece of trash!" Gray said.

"You've got to be kidding me. No way." Natsu said avoiding Gray's stare.

"Fine, I'll just go and find her myself if you don't want to." Gray finished starting off in the other direction. And with that Gray left off running. And Natsu stood there motionless at the shock of the reality. And he didn't even think about it as his feet suddenly moved at it's own will to wherever the Celestial-mage may be. And because the truth was he was maddeningly worried about Lucy. It didn't matter if what the ice-mage words were true or not all that mattered was he found her.

HI! How are you enjoying my fanfic? I really am sorry if it's boring or if you can't understand it. :(

GOMEN! :c

Please, bear with me.

I proudly present CHAPTER 6! WEW. \m/


	7. Chapter 7

I had a dream. I was giving out three rings that my father inherited from his late-father. It was stupid to give It out since it was a heartfilia fortune. But I didn't have any use for it. I gave it to three people. One was to Amana and the others were given to two boys. I can't seem to remember them. Right the two boys who were trained to protect me. I woke with numbness that threatened to kill me. Well, of course I was overreacting, but my foot wasn't bothering me anymore like it did last night and my body feels like it won't get up. I got sick overnight but it was just slight fever and I feel a lot better thanks to the medicine Erza gave me. And as I recalled the events last night -Amana, huddled over us last night demanding for an explanation and complained that all of her 'activities' were cancelled. Mostly, she threw a fit of not being able to spend the day with Natsu. That irritated me, but all we gave her was the same story I invented together with Azriel. Oh! Azriel! I needed to wake up. I needed to make sure that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. There was a noise outside. And I had a rush as I stood too fast from the bed and finally found where the noise came from.

"Oh, give it to me please?" Happy begged reluctantly to the ice-mage who was a holding fish-fry. Of course, it was Happy's favorite food. Well, anything fishy was his favorite.

"Not unless, you tell me what's really going on between those two." Gray bargained waving the fish in front of the blue cat who was probably salivating to get the fish.

"Oh, give it a rest, Gray. We need to respect their privacy and besides, remember why we went here." Came an approachable voice beside the bed as I turned my neck to see Erza. "Lucy! Thank goodness you're alright." She said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Luce! You were asleep for a long time! I thought you won't get up ever!" Happy said in jumbled and hushed tones as if he was being very careful. Gray, tapped his foot on the floor several times.

"Let's just get this over with." He said impatiently.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I-I'm fine. I guess. Just confused." I answered looking around the room and saw Natsu sitting on the floor.

"Well, we all are." Erza confided.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"If you have any problems, Lucy….you know you can always count on us and…well…to tell your problems too." Erza said thoughtfully, puckering her lips as she did so.

"Problems?" I muttered in confusion.

"What Erza means to say is….why would you run off just like that? What made you run away?" Gray said simply.

"What? I didn't run off. I already told you I went for a walk and I got lost." I explained. How could they see right through me? Erza nudged Gray on the ribs.

"We didn't mean it like that! Ummm…." Erza stammered. I looked at the three of them who looked like they were hiding something.

"So much for acting casual." Happy replied.

"You see? There's nothing really to be worried about. This was pointless." The fire-mage who the whole time just sat there his back facing us said.

"Hey, Natsu! Watch it!" Gray warned.

"Whatever, I'm going out and look for food. Coming Happy?" He clarified opening the door wide.

"Aye!" Happy replied looking at us one last time as he flew to Natsu's side. What was happening here? Why was he being like that? It was so unfair. What was his problem? I felt an odd pain in my chest as I took in the events that occurred.

"Don't mind him Lucy! He's just hungry. He'll be alright later." Erza said in a hurry as she patted me on my back.

"He can be a total moron a lot." Gray commented looking at the fish on the plate. I couldn't act like a total spoiled brat at that point. I know they were just worried about me. As much as I wanted to cry and hurt Natsu I couldn't do that now.

"Hey, guys…I want to thank you. I know you were all here cause you were worried about me. I'm fine I promise. Sorry, for worrying everyone." I said as I bent my head down low. Erza looked at me with her warm brown eyes as she forced my face to look at her.

"You don't have to shoulder all the problems alright? We are your family in a way. We face our problems together." Erza clarified smiling at me. And with that smile it gave me strength. And Gray grinned along with us.

"So anyone up for some ski activities? Or snowball fight? Or-" Gray excitedly invited as he was interrupted by Erza saying, "Not now, Lucy needs to rest?" Erza explained looking at me.

"No, I don't need to! I just have a sprained ankle. But I can't probably ski for awhile." I didn't realize what I was about to miss because of this injury.

"Oh, well…I can carry you downstairs if you want to watch us." Gray offered.

"Sure, thanks, Gray." I mumbled.

And as Gray carried me downstairs I giggled all the way as he did so. Because, the thing is, I wasn't that injured that I couldn't walk. I just wanted him to do it and laugh at him later. And I was just about to lose it when he started panting when we entered the main room. He slowly let me down on a chair. And I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hahahaha! Oh…my…Gosh! Gray, you looked so silly back there." I laughed wiping my tears.

"What the hell? I was supposed to look all cool doing it for a maiden in distress." He said glaring at me while he panted on the floor.

" Aww, come on, I wasn't that heavy was I?" I teased back.

"That wasn't funny, I was being all noble helping you and there you go tricking me that you couldn't walk." He accused.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." I giggled.

"My dearest cousin!" A voice interrupted and I saw Amana starting off towards us as she hugged me, I saw Natsu behind her. So they were together?

"Amana." I said simply.

"I was so worried last night! I thought something happened to you. It's good they found you! Well, what do you expect from a very high-standard guild." Amana said praising us while hugging me.

"You're too kind." Erza replied.

"And you're noble." Amana replied back. "So, how were you able to find your way back? It's hard to find the trail at night." Amana said conversationally.

"Well-ummm.." Erza started looking at Gray for help who in turn looked at me and I just looked down at the floor.

"Well, I guess you could say we had a bit of help." I announced to no one in particular.

"Help? From who? What kind of help?" Amana insisted. I looked at her in the eyes. And all I saw was mere curiosity and the fact that we almost do look the same. Except with her blue eyes. I backtracked and racked my brain for a better explanation. Would it be alright to tell her about Azriel?

"Madame, you called for me?" A voice interrupted.

"Oh, Sebastian! Yes, thank goodness. You mind preparing the plan we have discussed the other day?" Amana said all trains of joking gone.

"Right now milady?" He started, but with a sharp on Amana's face silenced him. "Of course, milady." And with that he bowed and left with a worry on his face.

"What was that all about?" Gray inspected.

"Don't mind him. Anyways, there has been a change of plans. We need to do this thoroughly, fast." She smirked. "I have decided to make a few arrangements. We shall go to the mountaintops today."

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? Let's go!" Gray asked excitedly.

"I should give you time to pack of course." Amana smiled. "We shall see the mountaintops it would be beautiful especially at night."

"Wouldn't it be too cold? And dangerous?" I stammered.

"Oh, of course not silly! And besides we will have Mr. Ice-man here." Towing at Gray's direction. "And as long as we have Natsu-kun we should be warm enough." Amana said edging closer to Natsu. I closed my fists and glared at the both of them.

"Huh?" Natsu asked innocently.

"You'll keep me warm won't you?" Amana said grabbing on to Natsu's arm. I almost lost it there as she did so.

"Well, s-sure." Natsu replied blushing. I was going mad! I almost lost my temper.

"Well, anyway…we should go and pack!" Erza joined in who with no doubt felt the tension.

"Yes, you must! If you excuse me I shall do my own packing." And Amana hurried with a last wave of farewell to us.

And as the blonde maiden walked through the path, she stomped mad at the world for a second. She couldn't just understand why it was so easy for that girl to act so modest and innocent. And finally she arrived at her destination.

"Milady!" The older one bowed with respect. As the younger one stood far away just observing.

"Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT!" Amana shouted in frustration as she kicked all the stuff that was on her way.

"Milady?" Ezekriel asked in hushed tones.

"Shut up, Ezekriel! Shut up!" Amana screamed. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean that."

"No worries, Milady."

"Where were you last night Azriel?" Amana demanded looking at the younger brother for the first time as if noticing him just now.

"I was out looking for answers. And searching." He answered simply.

"It isn't one of your useless fascinations again is it?" Amana scowled in the darkness.

"Only if you want to." He replied.

Amana wasn't really a bad person. She was just blinded with jealousy for her cousin who grew to be much paid attention to in a way. They grew up together. They were the best of friends. But the royal family only ever paid attention to Lucy. To anyone she was just like Lucy's shadow. A hindrance to them. A mere monstrosity who couldn't even do anything that Lucy can do. So as they grew up, rivalry rose as jealousy set in. It was Amana's dream to finally beat Lucy in something. For once, for her family to finally notice her. And if defeating her like a mage is what it takes then so be it.

"I'm so close. I can't wait any longer. For the day that everyone realizes Lucy Heartfilia isn't as perfect as they think she is." Amana sneered.

"Patience, Milady. You're time will come." Ezekriel said in a comforting tone.

"Yes, I know." She replied.

"Must you really do this?" Azriel started.

"Don't start with me—" Amana warned.

"She is your cousin. Your blood! Family. To defeat her using me and my brother and humiliate her. Is it worth it?" Azriel explained.

"I don't just want to humiliate her! I want to be the heir to the throne! So that I can make the elders see reality that I can do it too." Amana explained edging closer to Azriel.

"I just don't get it." Azriel said.

"You don't have to. Just do what I say. Why are you so against me hurting my cousin?" Amana asked curiously.

"Brother, you are weak. We promised to protect Amana-sama remember?" Ezekriel said looking glumly at his brother.

"Yes." Azriel muttered. Then suddenly, Amana started to shriek and throw all the accessories that the table held. "You're still in love with her aren't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Azriel asked stepping back.

"You can't lie to me!" Amana accused grabbing at Azriel.

"Brother, is this true? Haven't you forgotten what she did to us? She left us! She didn't care about you! She was selfish." Ezekriel sighed in disbelief.

"She's not what you think! You should get to know her brother!" Azriel shouted defending Lucy.

"So you do love her?" Ezekriel accused.

"So what if I do? Is that so wrong?"

"It is! Why with her? More reason to hate her! Everyone seems to be choosing her!" Amana shrieked falling apart into tears.

"Amana, it's not like I'm choosing her. I'm here for you. What I'm saying is for you to stop all of this." Azriel explained trying to reason her.

"NO!" Amana said through pursed lips. "How would you know? You haven't met her in like-" Amana stared at Azriel for a long time. And finally brought the pices of the puzzle together.

"I-it was you." Amana started.

"What?"

"You helped that girl and her friends! You met her!" Amana said as she slapped Azriel.

"Amana, take it easy!" Ezekriel said coming to his brother's aid.

"I-i….." Azriel stammered.

"Nevermind, it's pointless to try to reason with you. I need to go. So you better behave yourself from now on." Amana decided.

"And he shall…..I shall watch him." Ezekriel promised.

"AHHHHH! This is driving me crazy!" I shouted frustrated at myself as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"So it is possible for Natsu to flirt with girls. Hmmm." Happy nodded thoughtfully.

"So much for all the he-cares-for-me gibberish." I said looking at the blue-cat who flew like he didn't have a care for the world.

"I didn't see the possibilities." He nodded.

"Ugh. You're hopeless. Whatever, I'll just ignore it." I muttered.

"It's alright I'm sure Natsu doesn't like her." Happy said his tail wiggling.

"May I come in?" Erza's voice asked from the door.

"Sure!" I answered back.

"Are you ready? Amana is already downstairs waiting for us."

"Right!"

"Lucy! You're late. What took you so long? Packed your heat set cause it looks like Natsu will be a bit preoccupied?" Gray teased. And with that I couldn't help but steal a glimpse at Natsu who was for a shocking truth beside Amana.

"Of course, Gray. I don't need any heat as long as you're there to control the cold." I jokingly said. But Gray blushed at that and I couldn't help but laugh anyway.

"Oh yeah?" He asked dumbly. Then Natsu caught a glimpse of us. I wasn't sure. But there he went linking arms with Amana towards the-Private Jet?

"Holy Macaroni!" Gray whistled.

"Let's go guys! Me, Natsu and this cute blue bird will ride the first one and you three can hop to the second helicopter." Amana cheerfully said as she towed Natsu in.

"It's Happy actually." Natsu corrected Amana as he went inside.

"Oh, let's go Lucy, Gray." Erza instructed as our turn went. I went inside and I couldn't help but look at the first helicopter.

"Excited to see the mountaintops, Luce?" Gray noted looking from the other seat beside Erza as I sat alone in the other.

"Yeah, sure." I answered quickly never getting my eyes off the other vehicle.

"If you wanted to ride that other one so badly you could have just said so. So you wouldn't be staring at it so intently." Erza said.

"It's not it. I just wanna take a look." I muttered. They mostly gave up on conversation as we sat in silence. I finally gave up in looking at the helicopter. Since, I can't see their figures anyway. I wonder what they were doing? It was maddening.

"Look, I have to say something important." Erza announced. Both me and Gray looked at her at that point.

"What is it Erza?" Gray encouraged her.

"Well, I need to go back later." She simply said.

"What?" I shouted in alarm.

"Master Makarov is expecting me. I found a fire-alarm on my desk that Mira borrowed me. And a letter from the master given to me by Amana-san." Erza explained.

"Is something the matter?" Gray asked.

"I sure hope not. But it sounded quite urgent. So I'll be going back after seeing the mountaintops." Erza said sadly.

"Bummer." Gray replied. I just looked sadly to Erza then Gray. We were getting separated at this point?

"That is why I wanted to tell you Gray and Natsu…to protect Lucy while I'm gone. Just in case. I have a bad feeling about this place." Erza tensed.

"What do you mean?" I asked approachably.

"You mean the mountains?" Gray noted looking outside the windowpane. And the three of us tensed as we stared outside. Then as if on cue the Helicopter came to an abrupt stop as the engines died down.

"We have arrived." The guy in the front seat announced muted. As the doors opened widely.

"HELLO! How do you like the scenery?" Amana asked cheerfully.

"It's breathtaking." Erza smiled.

"Yeah." Gray replied. While I just nodded and saw Natsu yawning while Happy was drooling on his shoulder asleep.

"Well, that's odd. Happy is still asleep? Hasn't he been like that since last night?" Gray noticed.

"Dunno, It must be the cold." Natsu replied blankly. And as I looked at Happy, Gray was right. He seemed to sleep forever.

"I'm sure he's just having pleasant dreams." Amana joined in. And I couldn't mistake the hard note that she implied.

"Well, anyways, I must take my leave." Erza chimed in.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure Amana can explain to you Natsu I must take my leave. If you will excuse me." She said in a respective voice.

"So soon? Can't you stay longer?" I panicked as I grabbed her wrists.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I just want to make sure nothing bad has happened to the guild. Anyway, you have Gray and Natsu to protect you." She said softly.

"Alright. I guess it can't be helped. See ya." I said as cheerfully as I could. But I think she saw right through me as she stroked my cheek and smiled and finally rode the helicopter.

"Awww, it looks like the four of has will be having double dates." Amana cheerfully announced has she waved to Erza. I looked at everyone saving Natsu's face for last. I wonder if this day was gonna get any weirder.

"So, it's just too bad that we weren't able to finish the truth or dare we played." Amana said suddenly. No one answered. "Well, anyways, let's go and take a look at the scenery." And we did. The whole day all we did was walk around while Amana talked animatedly and served as out tour guide. And the whole time Happy was asleep to the point we had to leave him with the Butler Sebastian, while Amana told us not to worry. And we went to see the mountains up-close. And we rode the cable cars and looked at the scenery. Me and Gray sat together while Natsu and Amana sat in the opposite talking to each other. And I couldn't help but feel so awkward.

"Hey, cousin! Why're you so quiet?" She announced carefully. That brought me back to reality.

"Ummm…well, it's nothing I don't feel so good." I admitted.

"You feel sick or something?" Gray asked putting his arm on my forehead as I Natsu glanced at us with no expression.

"Nah, it's just so cold." I finally admitted again.

"You want me to control the weather for you?" Gray chuckled. Teasingly, hitting me. I laughed at that.

"Aww, you're so sweet Gray. You look good together. Do you like Lucy, Gray?" Amana noted crossing her legs as she stared at us.

"What?" Me and Gray chorused.

"Is something wrong? And by the way, why are you naked?" Amana pointedly asked looking at Gray shirtless.

"Tsk, trying to impress us with those baby abs?" Natsu smirked.

"What did you say NATSU?" Gray shouted looking at him with heat.

"You heard me. What are you deaf? You show-off." Natsu replied.

"Guys! We can talk this out. Chill." I babbled on. Both of them stared at each other then suddenly the cable car when to a stop.

"It looks like it's finished!" Amana said. "Who's hungry? Let's go for a buffet at the restaurant nearby."

"Sure." Everyone chorused. At that point we arrived at some expensive looking restaurant. And as we entered, we saw a table armed with plates and other utensils prepared.

"The food is over there. This is buffet style. Help yourselves to the food." She instructed. "Now let's go eat Natsu-kun." I watched them go away to look for their food.

"Let's go Lucy." Gray invited. I nodded.

"Is everything delicious?" Amana asked Natsu as we sat down at the opposite direction of the table as Amana fed Natsu. This was really sickening.

"Yeah, sure is delicious." Natsu cheered. Me and Gray ate in silence as we listened to Amana and Natsu. I needed to get out of here.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the comfort room." I announced.

"Well, it's over there." Amana pointed then went back to her world with Natsu.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Gray asked.

"And what? Wait outside? No need. I'll be quick." I murmured. And I walked pointedly at the direction Amana showed.

And I entered the cubicle I stared at myself. I looked worn-out. Like I haven't slept for days. But that was no excuse. I was so tired. I wanna go back-HOME. Back to where my family was. To the guild. To Fairy Tail. I missed everyone back there. It felt like it had been years since I went back. I was sick and tired of having to do this. A sleep-over for almost a week seemed like years. And thanks to this week I have suffered. The worst part was fighting with Natsu. Well, I didn't know if it was counted as a fight. But he did act like I didn't exist. And thanks to this trip I finally realized that I had feelings for Natsu. It was a remarkable feeling. It was just him. The way he smiles while trying to cheer me up. The way he has protected me always. Intruded in my house to always be there for me. It was everything about him that attracted me to him. And I don't know what to do anymore. This pain is gonna kill me. And as I looked at my face in the mirror again I was sure that I really liked the fire-mage.

"W-what the—" I panicked as I looked at the left then at the right as I excited the cubicle searching for where I came from.

"Darn, I really hate it whenever this happens." I whispered in frustration.

"Why is it that whenever we meet you seem to be getting lost?" A voice echoed from behind me. I turned around to see Azriel smirking at me arms crossed.

"Azriel!" I didn't understand the feeling I get whenever I see him I feel so happy. Or is it more like I know him. I can't help the feeling like I know him from somewhere.

"Or is it just because I'm your guardian angel?" He chuckled like I missed a good joke.

"Nope. I'm new to this place. Don't tease me." I said through pursed lips.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Where were you last night?" I said fidgeting with my boots.

"I was back home. I had a small fight with my family." He explained looking at the floor.

"Oh!" I said noticing something branded on his face. It was like someone had scratched it. I came close to put my hands on it.

"It's nothing you don't need to worry." He said holding the hand that I placed on his face. It felt surreal as we stood there silently.

"Do you have time to spare?" He asked.

"Why is that?" I asked in return.

"Come with me for a walk?" He asked as he breathed evenly.

"Sure. But I think my friends might worry about me." I explained.

"Don't worry. I'll have you back on time." He said smiling at me.

"Hmmm….alright. If you promise that." I said. And the truth was I didn't want to go back yet. Let alone the fact to be stranded with Amana and Natsu hovering together like that. So this was a better option. I'll just have to make it up to Gray for leaving him there. And all I wanted was to be alone with my savior anyways. He seems to be there whenever I was in trouble.

"So let's go." He said cheerfully offering his arms.

"Okiee dokiee." I muttered as I took his stretched out arms.

"That's weird." Gray announced.

"What is?" Amana replied.

"Lucy hasn't gotten back yet."

"And so?" she replied.

"Aren't you worried? She might get lost again just like last night." Gray explained looking at Natsu.

"Don't bother. We don't really need to bother with her every time she decides to act just like that." Natsu grimaced.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray shouted standing up from where he sat.

"What do you mean?" Natsu replied in an off-handed tone.

"NATSU!" Gray said holding Natsu's scarf.

"Let go!" Natsu said angrily.

"Please, stop! We'll just look for her." Amana said in an uncaring voice.

"Don't bother! I'll just look for her myself." Gray decided.

"Fine." Natsu ushered.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked Azriel as he towed me to a warmer place. It had a fountain carved with angels as it spit water. And the place was filled endless flowers.

"It's a botanical garden." Azriel started.

"Well, it's beautiful." I sighed closing my eyes as I felt the warm breeze.

"I knew you'd like the warmth." He smiled.

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"You just seemed like the kind of girl to like the warmth." He noted.

"Well, yeah. I hate the cold. I prefer the warmth." I said. And we sat there in silence feeling the warm air. And suddenly the air became stronger. I felt it on my skin. "Whoaaa." Then it finally clicked in. And I stared at him intently.

"What? Am I that handsome?" He asked teasingly.

"I get it!" I said enthusiastically.

"What?"

"You control the weather!" I giggled.

"Quite the opposite my dear."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I control light." He bragged smirking at me.

"Whoaaa."

"I still can't control it. But I'm working on it." He mumbled.

"But that's impressive." I praised him.

"Thanks, sort of." He said sarcastically.

"You're sort of welcome." I replied miffed. He laughed and pinched my face. At that moment something similar like this happened. I'm so sure. But I couldn't quite take it in. I didn't realize I was spacing off until Azriel brought me to back to reality.

"It's so hardd." He whispered puckering his lips.

"So hard to what?"

"Hard to get your attention. I've been calling out to you several times already." He said.

"Whoa, sorry. There's just a lot of stuff on my mind right now." I said laughing at myself.

"Nah, I'm used to it."

"Why are you always saying that?" I muttered.

"What?"

"Like…we've known each other for a long time." I said frustrated. I can't help the feeling that I know him from somewhere.

"What are you talking about?" He said in a teasing voice. But there was an edge to his voice. I was about to ask him if he felt the same when someone interrupted us.

"There you are!" A cheerful voice found us. And Azriel and I turned around to see Amana, Gray and- Natsu walking towards us.

"Lucy! I was worried you got lost or something again." Gray started. I stood up the same time Azriel did and faced them. I blushed at the fact they found us together again.

"I thought you'd only take a few minutes?" Gray accused.

"Sorry, I was planning on only taking a few minutes…but I ran into Azriel." I gulped motioning towards Azriel.

"Oh, it's the guy from yesterday." Gray exclaimed.

"Azriel." Azriel said automatically. I faked a laugh as I saw the awkwardness that filled the air. I shot a glance at everyone then noticed Azriel looking like he was going to get sick.

"Aren't you going to introduce me cousin?" Amana silently invited. Looking at Azriel.

"Umm…sure." I muttered. "Azriel, this is Amana my cousin. Amana, this is Azriel the guy who….er….saved my life?" I said pathetically.

"I guess you missed that part of the story." Amana said looking at me with eyes that seemed to fill disinterest but with a spark of recognition. I nodded and fidgeted with my skirt.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Amana asked, her mood suddenly shifting.

"Well, can we go ski or something?" Gray offered. And so we did. We went skiing. Or rather they went skiing. I was left with Azriel who decided to sit with me. I told him I would be fine but he insisted he rather be with me. I watched from the sidelines as they skid. They were running with adrenaline. Gray, was extra good at it. He was skiing like he did it all his life. He really looked cool too. He was having fun I realized and was happy for him. Happy was sleeping on my lap. And I couldn't bear but get annoyed as I saw Amana and Natsu flirt like that. Natsu was aiding Amana how to ski. Well, the frustrating part was Amana knew how to ski. She just had to play the I-Don't-know-How-To-Ski card. So I just concentrated on Gray who waved from time to time.

"So too scared of the cold?" Azriel smirked.

"Nah." Inclining my head to my injured and sprained leg.

"Oh." He muttered staring at it.

"You didn't have to skip the fun to babysit me."

"I don't feel like having fun seeing a lady injured at the sidelines." That made me laugh.

"I wish Natsu would be like you! So gentleman-like" I giggled. And then I realized I mentioned Natsu.

"I can tell he's someone really important to you." Azriel mumbled looking at the sunset.

"Well—what made you think that?"

"Of all the people or guys to mention you chose him. And you keep staring at him and Amana. And I just know." He smiled.

"Azriel." Was All I could say. Then I remembered my question for him when we were interrupted.

"Oh, my goodness! I almost forgot. I need to go now! I shall be back by dinner. I have to go on a meeting." Amana announced suddenly.

"Huh? So you're leaving?" Gray asked.

"Obviously, smart one. Ta-ta! Gotta go!" And she blew us kisses as she left. I looked at the four of us and cleared my throat.

"So what now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I need to go as well." Azriel spoke.

"What? But, wait! About my question…" I started then shut my lips. I couldn't ask it with Natsu and Gray around.

"That will have to wait. Until next time." And he grinned and as if I couldn't help it- he kissed me on the cheeks. And as he did, it burned where his lips touched my skin. I was so sure that Natsu and Gray were watching. But as Azriel left I just stood there like an idiot.

"So…..what's going on with the both of you?" Gray simply asked. I couldn't reply yet. I was completely immobilized with shock. "Hello, earth to Lucy?" Gray said waving his hands at my face.

"I'm out of here." Natsu said in an annoyed voice. That snapped me back to the real world as I looked at Natsu's retreating figure.

"N-Natsu!" I shouted finally finding the courage to call out to him. He kept walking as if he didn't hear me.

"Let's go Lucy. We need to catch up with that stupid deaf." Gray uttered, grabbing me. All this time Natsu just kept walking and finally I felt Gray's patience growing thin as he paced with Natsu.

"Hey, idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you want?" Natsu said glaring at him.

"Why are you being so ignorant?" Gray shouted glaring back.

"What do you care? I don't remember chatting with you like were the best of friends." He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Not me you idiot! And why the hell would I even want to chat with someone like you?" Gray snapped back.

"Hey, guys….please, don't argue." I whispered looking at the both of them. People were starting to stare.

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu continued like he didn't hear me. I was starting to feel angry. He was so unfair! He was ignoring me on purpose. And it came to the point an old lady who looked like she was from the neighborhood approached us and asked "Is everything alright?"

"Oh….yes! They were just debating about a few stuff." I explained.

"Oh…" The old lady replied looking at us from a distance as she did so.

"I guess not now." Gray said.

"Whatever." Natsu replied. The silence grew on as the three of us stood there. I got a little tired as I sat on the porch where Natsu sat. I sat as far as I could.

"I'll just go and get some drinks. I'll be back in a few." Gray decided hopping up. I was so sure he was just getting bored of babysitting me.

"Okay." I replied. And that left me and Natsu all alone. I felt the tension grow on. It felt wrong. We were supposed to be talking like we always did. What's different with now?

"Hey! It's kinda hot huh?" I regretted it the moment I said it. I forgot he never felt the heat since he was fire-mage. He looked at me then faced the other direction. I groaned in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Umm…so you and Amana huh?" I blurted without thinking.

"What do you care?" He replied coldly.

"Well, nothing I guess…."

"Then go and mind your own business with that Ariel guy." He scoffed. "How annoying really."

I looked at his back. I felt my eyes brim tears. But I will fight this. I won't let him see how weak I was. And how much those words hurt me. I didn't even bother to correct him when he got Azriel's name wrong.

"I-I'm s-sorry if my questions bother you." I stuttered gripping my skirt. We just stayed like that for a long time. It was wrong. I felt horrible for every second that passed. When suddenly a kid suddenly tripped a meter away from us and his shake poured out and found it's way to my clothes. I was drenched in sticky liquid.

"I'm so sorry miss!" The kid apologized looking at me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry! I'm fine. Just go along! You're friends are waiting for you." I assumed looking at the kids who stood a few steps away looking at us with alarm.

"Are you sure? I really am sorry!" He apologized and bowed as he left.

"Oh, great!" I muttered. And I looked at Natsu he didn't even seem to care I got drenched. I guess he really hated me right now.

"Hey, Natsu! I need to go and dry my clothes." I explained.

"Yeah, sure sure." He said waving his arms. I gulped and ignored the ache I felt on my chest.

"I guess you two are quite close, Azriel."

"I'm sorry." Azriel replied.

"Oh, don't apologize! I'm not mad. I'm actually proud of you! Good plan on making friends with her! With that you'll be able to get her trust." Amana encouraged.

"Do not disappoint us brother." Ezekriel whispered in the darkness. "Do they worry that you always disappear milady?"

"Nah, everything's going as well as planned." Amana snickered. "You worry too much."

"Right." Ezekriel bowed.

"I can't do this anymore! We can't just ruin Lucy's life!" Azriel cried.

"Did I hear what I just heard?" Amana shrieked.

"BROTHER! You dare go against us? ME?" Ezekriel said grabbing his shirt.

"Why do we have to do this?" Azriel started.

"It's either you're with us or against us Azriel!" Amana screamed grabbing at the roots of her hair.

"I can't do what you're asking. I think I-I"

"You've fallen for the wrecked bitch!" Amana continued.

"Brother…you leave me with no choice."

"GET HIM!" Amana said.

And Ezekriel and Azriel started a fight that could have ruined everything.

"Gate of the four elements! I command the air-spirit ATTACK!" Azriel cried out. And the burst of power directed to his brother was engulfed in complete darkness.

"You can't defeat me brother. I've become even better than our own mentor! Did you really think you can defeat me? How pathetic. Sleep now brother." Ezekriel sneered as he held out his staff and unleashed the power of darkness. And poor Azriel lay there unconscious.

"You know what to do….our next plan continue." Amana commanded.

"Yes, Milady."

"Back!" Gray announced carrying bottled water. "I'm sorry I took so long! I saw this—" He glanced at the empty seat beside Natsu.

"Where's Lucy?" He calmly said.

"She went to dry herself up." Natsu grumbled who sat cross-legged spacing off.

"She went alone?" Gray asked.

"Obviously." Natsu said mystified.

"What happened?" Gray continued.

"Well, this kid wet her. And she said she was gonna dry herself. Hmp, for all I know to meet up with that Ariel." Natsu scoffed.

"Natsu you bastard!" Gray shouted punching Natsu straight on the face on the commotion dropping the bottled waters.

"Why the hell?" Natsu shouted in surprise as he fell on the ground. "Why you—"

"You stupid idiot! Are you really that dense?" Gray uttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu roared back at him in frustration.

"You were being a jerk to Lucy all this time just because of that?" Gray uttered in disbelief.

"What?"

"I can't believe you! Do you know how much pain you have caused her? Did you even think about the things she could do when she's hurting like that? She could get hurt!" Gray shouted louder grabbing Natsu by his scarf. And by that moment people stopped shortly and stared at the two whispering animatedly.

"Get off me!" Natsu ordered. Gray got off looking at Natsu with pure disgust.

"You go and find Lucy!" Gray ordered back.

"She'll be back! Don't be so pushy over something silly." Natsu said in disbelief.

"Natsu! Do I really have to tell you myself? She likes you! You stupid ignorant—" Gray babbled on.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you think she would put up with your crap? You filthy piece of trash!" Gray said.

"You've got to be kidding me. No way." Natsu said avoiding Gray's stare.

"Fine, I'll just go and find her myself if you don't want to." Gray finished starting off in the other direction. And with that Gray left off running. And Natsu stood there motionless at the shock of the reality. And he didn't even think about it as his feet suddenly moved at it's own will to wherever the Celestial-mage may be. And because the truth was he was maddeningly worried about Lucy.

I can't believe Natsu acted like that. He was such a jerk. But it didn't matter if he acted like that. All that seem to matter was the fact that he hated her right now.

"I'm an idiot" I said to myself. I stared at the mirror, And all I saw was a blonde girl looking like she has lost it.

"NO. I can do this! I'll face Natsu! It doesn't matter if he hates me now." I encouraged to myself. I went outside the ladies bathroom when I saw it. There was a commotion outside. And everyone was running, panicking like never before.

"W-what's happening here."

"Lucy! There you are. I didn't think you'd be here." A voice approached me. And as I looked to see Azriel.

"Oh, its you! What's happening here?"

"People here have gone berserk! There's a wizard there apparently who's been spreading chaos. We need to get out of here." Azriel explained holding out his hand. I took it and we ran away to safety.

Hello, everyone! I know I promised to update as fast as I could. TT_TT And I'm so sorry for the delay! I was just too busy with everything lately. So what do you think about chapter 6? Please give good reviews! And share this story to your friends. :D I'm not sure guys…but the truth is I'm really a Gray and Lucy fan. I totally ship them. I just think Natsu and Lucy are cute like best friends. So anyway, that's chapter six for you guys! I thank everyone who was given good reviews so far and to everyone who reads and enjoys it. Thanks, a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe it. All this times I was just too dumb to do anything. All this time the feelings that the fire-mage felt was entirely confusing.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted in vain in dire desperation of finding the girl. But he won't stop until he found her. He needed to do something. Although he wasn't sure what that was really.

"Azriel." I gasped as he towed me over some mirror-place. "Where are we?"

"You'll find out soon."

"We need to help the others! We need to look for Natsu and Gray!" I explained.

"There's no need really."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked getting an eery feeling to the place that send shivers all over my body. And I was too spooked when Azriel finally stopped walking.

"Ok, this is far enough" He muttered smiling at me. But there was something wrong the feeling I got when I was with Azriel was pure warmth and happiness. But with this person it was just nothingness. That's when I got it.

"You're not Azriel!" I screamed.

"HAHAHA. You haven't changed. You're still the brave girl I knew." He snickered.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, don't you remember me? First things first you're correct I'm not Azriel. I'm his twin brother Ezekriel."

"Ezekriel? Where's Azriel?"

"That doesn't concern you any longer." The so-called Ezekriel said.

"I"

"I smell your fear. But you don't remember me? We used to be playmates too" He laughed.

"Wait a minute." I said racking my brain for anything.

"Oh, let me help you. As he showed a ring. That ring….it looked familiar. And why should it not! It was a triple ring that she gave to Amana, and two other friends she had when she was little. Could it have been Azriel and Ezekriel?

"That ring!" And finally she remembered! Azriel and Ezekriel! The two boys who was brought home by her father who were trained to protect her when she came of age.

"Oh my….I remember you! The boy who always stalked Amana!"

"Yes yes..and Azriel liked you in particular but I always liked Amana! And I'll do anything for her."

"Wow. What do you want from me?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough."

"NATSU! Have you seen Lucy yet?" Gray asked gasping at the heat of commotion all over.

"No….I looked all over." Natsu answered hopelessly.

"Even I can't find her." Happy chimmed in.

"We have to look for her." Gray gasped.

"I won't give up!" Natsu exclaimed and with that he was on his way to look for the celestial mage.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Ezekriel grabbed my hair and threw me the other side of the room to the mirror. It hit my head. And the glass broke and shattered all over my body. I bled from the impact.

"Oh, that's enough! I enjoy but I need her wide awake for this!" A familiar voice said with coldness. And a girl with blonde hair identical to mine came out of view glared at me with a vicious smile on her face. Amana.

"A-amana?" I whispered unable to mouth the words as I gasped out blood from my mouth.

"Yes, dearest cousin! It is I!" She laughed menangcily.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why she asks?" She laughed as she walked around the room.

"Good job Ezekriel."

"You're in hoops with him? What's going on?" I demanded as I tried to get up with no success as I felt pain all over my head.

"Oh, let's just say he's helping get my revenge on you!"

"Whyyy?" I asked miserably dragging my legs to where she was.

"You've been far away too long that you don't even remember." She whispered leaning over to me.

"I was treated like trash! To my father's eyes all he saw was an incompetent fool trying to match my cousin's shadow! It was like I didn't exist. And worse! My mother took away her life because she couldn't even bear to face the people that I was her daughter! All my father said was why can't I be like Lucy? LUCY LUCY LUCY HEARTFILIA!" She shrieked in her annoying high-pitched voice. It was almost like a baby wailing. "That's why you have to suffer. Suffer the way I did."

"I'm sorry about your mom and how miserable your life was…but do you thing it was easy for me?" I said. It was so unfair! I didn't get such a happy life either.

"Who cares? At least you're rest assured that your mom loved you after she died! Mine…I wasn't lucky enough."

"So what? You go blame me?" Even I couldn't believe at the shock of my voice.

"YES! Because you were born! And after years….I worked hard to be better than you. I did everything that my father told me to do. But in the end Uncle….decided to give everything to you! Even if I was the one who worked hard for our company" She screamed and suddenly grabbed my hair pulling it hard to make me shout.

"Amana…."

"Don't even dare say my name! I hate you!"

"Please, don't do this." I said.

"It's too late."

"Where's Azriel?" I demanded.

"Oh, he's fine! I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. He's not the one who's in trouble here. But to think you do have a sin you commited to him." Ezekriel said conversationally.

"What's that?"

"You left him and said that you never even wanted anything to do about him! But I guess my brother was just too in love to see reason."

"W-What? Me in love with him?" I gasped at this sudden realization. I liked Azriel as a friend but nothing else.

"But I don't love him! I like him but not romantically involved." I said exasperated.

"What?" Ezekriel looked at Amana.

"Don't look at me like that! It was needed so that we can make Azriel angry at Lucy!" Amana said defending herself.

"So all these years you've been lying to me and my brother?"

"It doesn't matter."

"YOU LIED?" A new voice echoed through the mirror room. And I spun around to see Azriel.

"It doesn't matter! You didn't even go through with the plans!" Amana directed to Azriel. "Do it Ezekriel finish the job!" And as on cue…Ezekriel held out a long kind of sword and directed it point towards me. But Azriel blocked it with some sort of magic. And as they fought I tried to get ahold of my keys but Amana stepped on my fingers and took it. "You won't be needing this" she sneered.

And as a matter of minutes Azriel was already lying on the floor defeated.

"L-lucy…run!" Azriel's last words for me before he lost consciousness.

"Stay there brother! I don't want us to fight." Ezekriel muttered.

And as he walked towards me…I was so sure that my life was almost at it's end. And I thought to myself that life wasn't really fair. So I was gonna die today? That was boring. I didn't want the story of my life to end like this. But I wasn't the author of this fairytale. All I could think of as he lifted his sword to end my life was fairy tail, my friends and most importantly Natsu.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice screamed with a hint of battle aura. I wouldn't recognize the voice if it weren't the same boy I was thinking of before I died.

"NATSU!" I screamed with delight. I didn't care if were to die today. If I was to spend it with Natsu everything will be okay. And he came strolling towards me as Ezekriel and Amana backed off whether it was because of surprise or Natsu's expression frightened them.

"Are you okay?" Natsu exclaimed as he took me in his arms.

"Natsu….you came for me." I said happily.

"Of course I would." He looked at me closer and anger suddenly lipped through his features.

"Who did this to you?" He said in a deadly voice. I let myself actually look at myself. I was bleeding no doubt. I felt a horrible pain in my head. And I can almost taste blood as it fell from my forehead. And I think I broke my knee when Ezekriel stepped on it.

"How bad am I?" I chuckled. I knew I didn't fool him with my joke. "Stay there Luce. I'll handle it."

"You. Did. This. To. Her." Natsu said carefully.

"What now if we did? What do you care?" Amana challenged him.

"I care about Lucy! No one gets away for hurting her! I'm gonna burn all of you to ashes!" Natsu roared. And soon enough Natsu was off to battle Ezekriel. They were almost a match. Except unbelievably Ezekriel was strong. But I believe in Natsu.

I never really thought about it…but now I understand why I was so jealous with Lucy being with others guys….and why I was so angry seeing her all covered in blood being hurt by this creep. I liked Lucy. That much I can say. I've completely fallen for her.

"You think you can beat me dragon-boy?" Ezekriel taunted.

"I'm not only gonna beat you! I'll burn you." Natsu said in terror. And Natsu and Ezekriel battled but as much as I can keep up Amana was holding out something. A sphere-like knife. And she was going after me! I tried to make a run but she got me in my ankle oh and boy did it hurt. Natsu went to peek at my sudden outburst and with that little distraction Natsu was cornered by Ezekriel with his magic darkness which can absolve powers. And he drew his sword out.

"Natsu!" I screamed.

"He's too busy to save you cousin dear! What are you gonna do now?"

And with that she hit my head at the mirror and that added another pain at my skull. When suddenly I heard another voice join in.

"Requipt!" And thankfully to see Erza going to view to disarm Amana the sphere like thing.

"Why are you here?" Amana screamed.

"I was absolutely fooled with that letter you gave me that you said that came from our master." She said haughtily bringing down her weapon and glared at the beautiful blonde.

"What do you mean? Impossible there should have been no flaws in my plans!" The blonde screamed.

"Yeah? The moment that I was riding that helicopter I was aghast. You instructed the pilot to dispatch me. Not a very clever idea cause of that I was able to assume that you were in for something. Then I kinda bullied the pilot what your plans was about. He was willing enough. And then I came rushing here as fast as I could. If I were you I'd hire someone who's stronger to get rid of me. It was almost too easy." Erza smirked proudly.

"I expected that! But I didn't realize you would be back so soon to join us." Amana said.

"Well, I guess your calculations weren't that perfect." Erza replied coldly.

"Well, that won't happen again! It looks like I underestimated you Erza Scarlet but it won't happen again!" Amana shrieked as she grabbed the knife and held it against my neck.

"Ahhhhh…" I couldn't Help it. The pain as the knife met my skin was too much. I looked to see Natsu and Ezekriel still on it.

"Let her go. This is pointless Amana-san." Erza said carefully.

"It will never be! I will kill all of you."

"SEBASTIAN! Help me!" Amana compelled. Then suddenly the butler who served us at the mansion appeared and attacked Erza with two-bladed swords.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" I heard Natsu scream as he advance at Ezekriel. And Ezekriel almost managed to dodge it but not good enough.

"Lucy!" And then I saw Gray using his ice magic to handle Amana. Then he took Amana's hands and cuffed them with ice.

"Gray! How did you find us?" I managed to say.

"Are you kidding me? With the amount of power everyone was using? I saw it outside." He explained as he got a look at me. "You look bad."

"Thanks. I kinda figured that out." I muttered as I lay at the floor. I couldn't help it. The pain was just too much. I just believed that Erza and Natsu can defeat them.

"What's happening here?" Gray asked. Looking at the battle before us.

"L-long story. You need to help them G-gray." I desperately tried to say.

"Gee, Luce! Are you alright? Crap you're losing too much blood!" He panicked. And as he did so I felt it. I felt the blood ooz away from me. I wondered if I was dying. At least I should let everyone know how much I wanna thank them for everything. And the most important was to let Natsu know…how I felt.

"Well, that wasn't much of a challenge." Erza said. And I saw that she was able to tie Amana to Sebastian.

"Now I'm all fired up! You won't get away with this you bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"I won't be beaten!" Ezekriel said and his attention was suddenly distracted as he scanned the room and saw Amana tied up. "Amana!"

"Fire-Dragon flames!" Natsu burst out flames that went out from his fists and knocked out Ezekriel with the timing and Ezekriel's attention divided Natsu was able to defeat him. I felt at peace to see that there was no harm that has come to Natsu.

"Lucy! Stay with us! Don't worry we're gonna get help." Gray said lifting my head closer to his chest. And I heard someone coming close to us and manage to see Natsu's worried face.

"Lucy, don't you dare die on me! You got that?" He forcefully said as he took me in his arms.

"N-natsu…I'm c-cold." I said but I was having hard time breathing. But I didn't care. Cause all that mattered that I was in his arms.

"No, Luce." He whispered and lighted flames around us.

"Gray! Call Happy and we have to surrender these three to the authorities and get Lucy to a doctor!" Erza instructed.

"Everything's going to be okay Luce. We're going to get you to Wendy hell even a doctor." Natsu whispered shaking me.

"Natsu, I wanted to tell you. T-that I-i-I like you." I whispered so softly that I wasn't sure if he even heard me.

"What was that Luce?" He asked.

"I like you Natsu." I barely said as I fell asleep right there and then.

I expected to wake up covered up in gauzes and to be in a white room. Like perse a Hospital. But that was all to surreal. I was in my room. Back in Magnolia. Three blocks away from Fairy Tail. And as I opened my eyes I actually felt better. I didn't feel the pain that I felt when we battled Amana and the others. And I saw someone smiling at me.

"Lucy!" A cheerful voice said. And I looked to see Wendy, Happy and Charles grinning at me.

"Guys! I'm so happy to see you." I said emotionally.

"Are you feeling any better?" Wendy asked.

"Hell, yeah. You healed me didn't you? Thanks, Wendy." I said as I scanned the room looking for someone and saw at the sofa of the room Natsu sleeping peacefully.

"He wouldn't leave you even when we said you'd be alright." Wendy explained motioning to Natsu.

"What?"

"Yeah, you've been asleep for three days straight. He was here with you the whole time." Wendy explained. I looked at Natsu smiling at the cuteness of it.

"Where's Erza? Gray?" I asked.

"They're fine! They are just with Master talking about a few stuff."

"Oh, I see." I scuffled out of the bed not really knowing what to do.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked.

"Umm….I."

"I bet you're hungry! Don't worry I'll go to the guild and ask Mirajane to prepare food for you." Wendy volunteered smiling at me.

"Coming Charles? Happy?"

"Aye" Happy said. "Are you sure you'll be alright Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I will be. Thanks, Happy." I said and hugged him. And with that they left.

With nothing to do…I just stared at Natsu. He was sleeping so peacefully I didn't even bother to wake him up because I desperately wanted to hear his voice. To see the Natsu I loved do something that she was familiar with. I grabbed comfortable blankets and put it over Natsu. Which was silly since he can't actually be cold. But I felt like the need to do it. I was being jumpy to the fact that I actually confessed that I liked him! I wonder what his reaction was. I'm pretty scared that he might reject me and say that he likes someone else or he just doesn't like anyone let alone me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I muttered touching cheeks carefully.

"Idiot. You're making things too hard for me. You just had to make me fall for you huh?" I murmured. Then suddenly I wasn't sure he was awake but suddenly he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. Which ended up with me lying down on top of him. I thought he was awake to see him snoring at me. I couldn't help it. I actually have fallen for the guy? I decided to make it last and lay there contentedly.

"Luce?" I heard Natsu whisper. And as I peeked and saw that he was suddenly wide awake and he pulled off the covers of the blanket which ended up shoving me off and I ended up on the floor.

"Hey!" I complained as I hit the floor. I looked at him and saw that he was using the blanket as a shield.

"Pervert." He suddenly said.

"Excuse me? You're the one who pulled me to you!" I screamed.

"Oh, really?" He asked. Then there was this moment of silence. And he suddenly walked over to me and caught me in a tight-hug.

"N-natsu?" I asked unsure of his actions.

"I'm glad. I'm glad you're okay. I swear I'll never leave you again. I'll protect you from everything." He swore. I felt happiness as he said the words. Then we heard a knock.

"Come in." I said. And I saw same face that I saw not just three days ago.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu demanded.

"I just wanted to explain myself." Azriel said miffed.

"Azriel."

"Lucy, I'm sorry for everything. I admit I was with their plan all along but I swear I never intended to get you hurt." He said miserably.

"Obviously she's been hurt badly." Natsu retorted coldly facing Azriel in front of me.

"It's alright Natsu. He's not dangerous." I said patting his arm.

"Will you forgive me Lucy? I'm not leaving here until you forgive me. I'll even beg if I have to." He said.

"I forgive you Azriel. I don't blame you at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just promise me you'll be a better person and actually live a better life." I said.

"I don't think I deserve to. But for you I'd do anything." And with that he left giving a few more apology bowed and left. As much as I know he was going to face a few punishments from magical inforcement but it won't be as bad as Amana's or Ezekriel's.

"Look Lucy." Natsu started holding my hands.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure how to say this. But that time before you slept at the mirror room. The umm…stuff you said." He said casually blushing. And with that I started to blush. Was he referring to the part that I confessed.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah." Moments passed and the silence was killing me and I finally said.

"You don't have to feel anything about it! I won't feel bad about it I promise. I just wanted to tell you what I felt. But obviously you don't feel that way." I said in a rush and dared to look at him.

"W-what?" He asked confused by the words I just said.

"I won't hide it Natsu. I like you. I meant that." I said.

"Luce, I"

"No, it's alright!"

"Wait I"

"It's clear to me tha-" Then it was a time that he clomped his hands to my mouth stopping the words that I was about to say. And I regarded him to see he was actually laughing.

"Silly, girl! Will you let me finish what I was about to say?" He laughed as he bent down to touch his forehead to mine.

"I what?" I said beneath his hands.

"Look, I have to tell you this. So, here it goes. I love you too Luce." He said proudly letting go of my mouth and smiled at me.

"Y-you're joking right?" I mumbled.

"Come one Luce! Do I really seem to be joking half of the time?" He said pouting as he stared at me.

"No way."

"I mean it." He said. Suddenly serious.

"Wow. Unbelievable."

"What would it take for you to believe me?" He said holding both of my hands and coming closer to me.

"I'm just shocked." That was the best that I could come up with as tears streamed tru my face.

"Don't cry Luce." He snickered wiping away traitor tears.

"I didn't realize what I felt for you until that I time that you were always around that Ariel-guy and when I saw that Ezeriel hurting you." He frowned.

"Umm…AZRIEL and EZEKRIEL." I laughed.

"Whatever. But it's the truth Lucy. I"ll say it again if you want to." He started to say the words again when I stopped him with something that even surprised me. I kissed him bounding my arms around his neck giving all the force I had just by kissing him. He didn't move at first then he reacted and manage to return the same passion I was letting on.

"Lucy. I love you." Natsu whispered. I tried to say it too but he didn't give me a chance as he grabbed the roots of my hair and forced my lips back to his. His other hand around my back to an inescapable way. I was locked there but I didn't mind. I was happy. I didn't think that there would be a better place than this. Things got a bit heavy when he stopped and looked at me and he kissed me once, twice….a sweet peck on the lips. And we had to stop because Wendy came back with the promised food in hand.

And that afternoon we went to the guild and everyone with a smile on their lips. I imagined it was because I was holding hands with Natsu.

"What the heck? What's the meaning of this Natsu?" Gray asked standing on the table without any clothes perfect.

"Any problem perverted-moron?" Natsu challenged squeezing my hands before leaving to face Gray. And they went at it. I didn't mind. Because this was just how everything was.

"Congratulaions, Lucy! You and Natsu huh?" Mirajane smiled at me.

"Well, I umm…"

"Awwww…so cute. You two look so good together if I must say."

"Thanks, Mira."

"Darn it be quiet you two! You're ruining my cake time!" Erza shouted. Then chaos broke out in the guild. And as usual me and Wendy went hiding under the table. And I laughed all to myself.

"You ok, Luce?" Wendy asked.

"Totally!" I grinned like a lunatic.

And to think I actually thought that sleep over was a bad idea it wasn't. Because when the past went to haunt me. A better one arrived. Because of it I was able to have Natsu. To be with him from now on. And the best part was he loved me. I wondered what was to become of Amana and the others. Whatever happened she was still a part of my life. But knew I had to cut her off I have to move on no matter how much it hurts. Because I've got a better life now. I sighed and I didn't care as long as I was with Natsu and that was all that mattered. To be with the person that I loved the most and to the guild where my friends were. Heck were my family was. This was where I belonged.

Well, that's it! I WILL SO MISS WRITING THIS FANFIC! To be honest I wasn't able to finish this without your help guys! Finished it here in Zambales at my auntie's beach resort. Thanks, so much for the love and support you have shown. I am forever grateful for all those who has given good reviews! Thanks, so much. It would be so nice if we find the guy who would protect and love us right? Lucy is so lucky! And for her to be with her friends who she considers her family. Anyway, please read my new fanfic "Into Fire and unto Ice." This story will be something to look forward to. And, yes it's still about Fairy Tail. Please, do support it. Thank You! I'll be posting after I finish chapter 1! Enjoy.


End file.
